It Has Always Been Her
by RizzlesLover
Summary: Jane suddenly discovers her feelings for Maura..but what about Maura? Does she return them and can a sudden incident make then confess their feelings for each other? This is thought as a slow burn..but don t worry it will get smutty later.
1. Sleepover Again

**Sleepover…..Again**

Jane´s car pulled up in front of Maura´s house. Maura got out and her gaze at Jane was a silent invitation. Her green-golden eyes said, Come in, Let´s process the day together. Jane smiled and also got out of her car. How could she ever say no to these eyes, this face or this woman? She was tired but there was no better way to conclude a day than sipping a beer while talking to your best friend; and what a day it had been.

* * *

She had picked up Maura more than 20 hours earlier when she got a hint where their main suspect was hiding. The rest of the day had rushed by in a blink. After they closed the case they both liked to go to The Dirty Robber and grab a meal and drink but today they were too tired.

* * *

Jane followed the honey-blonde through the corridor into the living room. She let herself sink onto the couch and put her feet on the coffee table. Maura appeared at her side with a bottle of Jane´s favorite beer and a glass of red wine for herself. She climbed on the couch next to Jane, made herself comfortable and pulled a spread over them. They talked for a while and neither of them realized that the other took longer and longer to answer till both of them were sound asleep.

After a while Jane started to shift violently...

_She is back at the prison hospital. The guard holds her down while Hoyt kneels over the paralyzed Maura._  
_He has Maura. My Maura. No not her. Take me but let Maura alone. I cannot lose her. Hoyt sees the panic in both women´s eyes and laughs. "Janie, Janie now you can´t get away. First I´ll kill your doctor friend and then it´s your turn to die." He puts the scalpel at Maura´s throat. He smiles back at Jane. "Say your friend Goodbye."_  
_He starts to cut. Jane is furious. She sees red. Like the blood that slowly dribbles out of Maura´s wound. She sees the panic in her friend´s eyes. Jane screams and screams..._

Maura shot up from the couch. Jane was screaming her name, breathing heavily and shifting violently. Maura shook her; she wanted Jane to wake up...

_She tries to get the guard of her chest but he is stronger. She struggles and sees Maura´s eyes again. Maura´s beautiful eyes are filled with fear and…_

Jane´s eyes shot open and her gaze shot around like the gaze of a hunted animal. She was still dreaming. Defending herself with everything she had. Jane didn´t realize that the person she shoved was Maura. Maura stumbled and crashed into the coffee table. The second Jane saw that, she realized where she was. She jumped up and helped Maura up. "Oh Maura I´m so sorry...I didn´t want to hurt you...Hoyt..he was there..I had a nightmare and he was there again. I was back at the prison hospital. He wanted to kill us; he wanted to kill you. Maura he was alive..I´m so sorry.." Jane´s words tumbled from her lips.

Maura hugged the tall detective, "Don´t worry Jane. You didn´t hurt me. I´m ok and Hoyt is dead. You killed him on that day. He won´t come back. Never." Jane was shaken by sobs and Maura pulled her closer. She held her tight till Jane´s breaths steadied again. "What time is it anyway?" the honey-blonde gazed at the watch "2 am. Let´s go to bed. You can sleep here. C´mon lets get upstairs." "No, Maura. You don´t have to do..." " Yes I do. You are way too shaky to drive home now. So don´t fight me, Jane."

Maura guided Jane up to her bedroom and gave her pajamas. She changed in the bathroom while Jane put the lend PJ´s on and crawled on to her side of the bed. They had had sleepovers many times before and both women had their preferred side.

Maura came back, also got in bed and pulled the covers up. Then she kissed Jane´s cheek and asked the usual question "Light on or off?" "On please. Goodnight, Maur." "Goodnight, Jane."

* * *

When Jane woke up the next morning Maura was in the bathroom. She could see her standing there trough the gap between door and frame. Maura was blowdrying her hair while only wearing her towel.

Jane stared at her. Her eyes were glued. _Why did she never see that curve of her hip or the slim waist? Long blonde curls. And she never recognized the beauty of this perfectly proportioned body?_ Maura felt the gaze of her best friend, looked above her shoulder and smiled at Jane. Suddenly Jane realized the smile and looked away. _She got caught. Damn. Did Maura really see me look? Did she realize how long I was staring? I hope not but seeing her like that hypnotized me. I couldn´t take my eyes of. They were like glued to the spot. Why do I stare at my best friend like that? What is wrong with me?_

She finally was brave enough to look back at Maura which had dressed herself in the meantime. To Jane´s surprise Maura seemed distracted.  
Maura had gotten lost in her thoughts like Jane some minutes earlier. _Why had Jane looked at her like that? Why did she enjoy this? Was that a loving gaze or what did she see in her eyes? Admiration? She had felt the look a while before she turned around. Why did it took her so long? She realized she enjoyed the feeling of being looked at or better checked out. Yes checked out was the right word for what Jane did. She actually paraded in front of her best friend. Was that normal? Why did she do that? The moment she turned around she saw this look in Jane´s eyes. The feeling she saw in them just crossed the chocolate orbs for a second but what was it again? Desire? No. Appreciation of her body? This can´t be true but if she didn´t knew it better she would say it was a mix of appreciation, desire and admiration._

* * *

Breakfast was overshadowed by the awkwardness of the earlier events. But over bagels and coffee both women rapidly forgot what happened and got back into their normal flow; talking about everything and everyone without hesitation. Luckily Jane stacked some clothes at Maura´s so that she didn´t have to wear the same stuff than the day before. At 8 am both women hurried out of the door and headed to their cars.

Half an hour later they were at the department. Jane and Maura said goodbye to each other and headed to their offices; Jane upstairs to the homicide devision and Maura downstairs to the morgue.  
As the doors of the elevators closed they smiled at each other across the hall.


	2. Normal?

**Normal?**

Jane walked into the division; greeted by her colleagues she thought what an ordinary day it was. Suddenly the so well stashed away feelings of this morning flashed into her mind and the awkwardness that returned made her face turn bright red.

_Normal? Ordinary? C´mon that was not normal at all. How embarrassing…she just got so carried away by the sight of her best friend..only dressed in a towel. Maybe Maura didn´t notice it. Oh forget it, Jane, she did notice it. Her smile had said everything. Hopefully her feelings had not been visible to the other woman; but that was impossible. Maura could always read her like a book and the most disadvantage of Jane´s honest personality had always been her face, her eyes. Every feeling was displayed there all the time. She could never hide anything from her family and friends. Especially not from Maura._

"Jane. Let´s go. There is a reported homicide in the Public Garden." Frost said to the absent looking Jane. When Jane didn´t respond Frankie shared a glance and a smile with Korsak.

_But why was she so attracted to her best friend? She knew that she had loved Maura for a long time now but she always thought that it was a love resulting from their friendship. She never thought of Maura in a sexual way before. Wait did that mean she was a lesbi…"_

"Jane!" Frankie shook her and she realized she had been daydreaming. "Yeah! I´m listening. What do you want?", she huffed.

Korsak shared another glance with Frankie "Didn´t you hear us? They found a corpse at Public Garden´s and since we are homicide cops its our job to go there." "I know, I know… Sorry I was distracted", Jane grunted. "Ah distracted…what distracted you, Detective Rizzoli? Must have been something good considering the stupid smile on your face", Frankie teased. "That´s none of your business and now let´s go. We have a murderer on the loose", Jane spat out angrily.

* * *

As Jane pulled up her car at the crime scene she saw Maura´s Prius already parked at the entrance. Jane felt weird as the sight of her best friends car made her heart jump, causing a dull feeling in her stomach.

_Pull it together, Jane._ She told herself and got out of the car. Walking into the scene with, for her characteristic, compact steps.

She saw Maura leaning over the body while examining it. Her experienced fingers searching the corpse. Jane noticed every shift of the blonde. _How can one woman be so beautiful and how is she able to make even examining a corpse seem so graceful? _Jane couldn´t help but she was staring...again.

Maura noticed the well known feeling of Jane´s gaze on her and looked up. Meeting Jane´s eyes she searched for an expression. _Why was she staring at her again with that amazed look?_ Jane was wearing the usual; a black pantsuit and a blue t-shirt. Her curly dark brunette hair was pulled into a ponytail. Maura noticed Jane´s attire and realized she was surprised that she was appreciating what she saw. _How can she make even a work outfit seem so…um…sexy?_ With this thought Maura blushed and greeted Jane. Maura´s reception catapulted Jane back into reality. Now it was her turn to turn bright red. Their eyes met and both women looked away like they had done something forbidden. Without knowing they both thought the same.

_It´s just a normal work situation. You have to be professional. _They didn´t want anybody to sense the awkwardness that seemed to hang between them.

Jane shrugged "What do we have Dr. Isles?" "A Jane Doe between 20 and 40. Approximately 5'8 with a slender figure. She has been dead for 20-24 hours and probably died from exsanguination." She saw Jane´s eyebrow rise; the brunettes eyes widened inquiring. "Our victim bled out. The average adult has a blood volume of roughly 5 litres. Blood accounts for 7% of the human body weight with an average density of approximately 1060 kg/m³; very close to pure water´s density. By volume red blood cells constitute about 45% of whole blood, 54.3% of plasma and…." "Maura! I don´t need to get a lecture on blood. I just want to know if this is our primary crime scene", Jane snapped. Maura pulled a face, "As you can see she did not die here; there is not enough blood. So this is not our primary crime scene. She has various cuts. To determine which one of them killed her I have to take a closer look in autopsy."

Jane nodded and said, "Ok. Then I´ll see you in the morgue."

As she walked away Maura followed her with her eyes. While Jane was brought up to speed by Frankie, the corpse was bagged and loaded into the medical examiner´s van.

* * *

Back at the division Jane, heaped with a coffee for herself and a chai latte for Maura, went straight down to the morgue. Stashing all her feelings away as she got out of the elevator. Jane felt strong enough to face her best friend without getting trapped in her fantasies again.

She entered the autopsy room where Maura just put on the ME´s gown. Seeing Jane walk into the room Maura grinned and handed her another gown. Jane handed the tea over to the honey-blonde and took a sip of her coffee. Putting her cup on a table before she changed into the gown. When they both were dressed accordingly, Maura began examining the victim. "I already took all prints and DNA. I made a dental imprint. Let´s see if we get any hits in AFIS or if we can at least identify our Jane Doe."

After measuring, weighing and photographing the body, Maura finally determined the time of death, "She died yesterday around 2pm. Rigor mortis is still in action for another 2 to 3 hours and she has some faint areas of fixed lividity on her front while she shows dark areas of fixed lividity on her back which supports my theory; she has been moved after her death."

Jane was bopping up and down on her toes, not really listening to Maura anymore. The dark haired beauty was oblivious to her best friend examining lacerations and stab wounds. Her mind had wandered elsewhere. Maura who did not notice that Jane was daydreaming started the dissection of the body with a clean Y-shaped incision while she was chatting about what every wound told her about the victim´s death.

The detectives mind was too distracted by the gracious movements the blonde woman next to her made to pay attention to the whole autopsy. Her eyes wandered from the scrub clad upper body to the exposed neck of the smaller woman. Asking herself how Maura´s skin might taste, how soft it might feel and if she would elicit a moan out of her if she just nibbled at this pinkish spot of skin right under her earlobe.

Not getting a bit of the autopsy that was taking place in front of her, Jane only came back to reality when Maura was about to bag any collected fluids and tissue to send those to toxicology. Internally smacking herself Jane just managed to smother a groan that was about to leave her lips. _Damn it Jane! You´re a detective. You get paid to catch criminals and not to stare at your best friend like that..but damn was Maura beautiful and hot. How should she work next to that hottie? Something had to be done about this desire she had..or was it feelings? _

* * *

Shaking her curls after they had bagged up the body again and Susie had taken it to the morgue, Jane tried to get rid of those last thoughts about her best friend that had crossed her mind just earlier. Jane took her gown off and threw it into the next trash can before she looked at her watch, "Holy shit, Maur! It´s nearly 9pm already..Where did the time go?" Maura shot her a warning glance before she huffed, "Language, Jane! Sometimes an autopsy takes it´s time if it´s thoroughly done."

A soft chuckle left Jane´s lips when Maura pointed her as she would call it "inappropriate" language out. Suddenly her stomach growled loudly and she blushed, mumbling, "Sorry, I guess I´m hungry." Maura just nodded knowingly, being hungry herself she invited Jane over to her place for some take out and maybe a movie.

The blonde disappeared to change into her normal attire and returned quickly to her best friend, waving goodbye to Susie when they left the morgue to get their cars.


	3. Changes?

**Changes?**

Maura drove home, humming to herself. She knew that Jane was right behind her. They wanted to spend the evening together; order some take out, maybe watch a movie but over all have some fun and forget about the stressful case. At least for one evening. Maura was happy. She loved spending time with her best friend, especially after the changes that had happened in their relationship in the last couple of days.

The blonde was smiling while her plans for this evening with Jane slipped into her mind. She wanted to make the first step. She had felt the mutual attraction that had developed between them. Jane seemed to notice it too but didn´t make an attempt to push their relationship into a new level. What Maura didn´t know was that Jane was also thinking about their relationship.

Jane had clearly noticed their mutual attraction but was too afraid that Maura only wanted her as a friend and nothing more. Jane wanted more. She needed more; she missed Maura when they went without seeing each other for ten minutes. The pain was like a prick in her heart. She didn´t understand why she felt this way. She didn´t understand her attraction to her best friend but she accepted it. Jane knew she wanted more than only a friendship and she was ready to risk something. To risk everything. For herself but more for Maura.

Maura parked her car in front of the house. She stopped the engine, collected herself and got out. Suddenly she felt two arms grab her from behind. Maura screamed. Her mouth was enclosed by a hand pressing on it. The second she was pulled away, Jane arrived, jumped out of her car and drew her gun.

Her pulse sped up. She couldn´t catch a clear thought. Jane saw the panic in Maura´s eyes. Her mind raced and Jane saw every moment they had experienced together in front of her eyes.

_She had to save Maura. She couldn´t lose her._ In this second Jane knew she was in love with Maura.

Rage flashed in her eyes and she shouted with an ice cold voice "Boston Police. Let her go or I´m going to shoot you." The perpetrator was so surprised that he threw Maura to the ground and ran away. Jane sprinted to Maura, dropped to her knees and hugged her "Are you ok, Maura?" her voice was full of concern. Maura nodded slowly, "Yes. Catch him Jane. I´m ok." With one reassuring look at Maura, Jane tried to track down the perpetrator. Soon she realized that it was effortless to go further and she slowly began to return to Maura´s house.

* * *

Maura sat on the street. In the darkness she cursed herself for letting Jane go. Desperation took over her mind, her whole body shaking as the blonde was unable to move. Unable to get off the cold street. Unable to get into the house and even more unable to calm herself down.

_Stupid. She was so stupid. Why did she let Jane go? Why did she lie to the tall detective? After she had seen all these feelings glimmer in her eyes. Just for a blink but they had been there. Terror, anxiety, rage and love. The strongest of them was love, for sure. She wasn´t ok. She was hurt and cold. Every limb burned. She could feel where she crashed into the ground._ Maura heard heavy breathing. Her head shot around uncontrolled. _Did he come back? Would he get her? Where was Jane? She needed Jane. Once she finally had her she wouldn´t let Jane go ever, ever again._

Jane could see her still sitting there. Her head randomly checking every angle. Her eyes the eyes of a hunted animal. Jane realized in an instant that Maura wasn´t ok and hurried to her. Jane bent over the blonde and hugged her tight. Trying to calm Maura´s shakes she cradled her till she could feel her breath steady. Unlike her normal self, Jane placed kisses all over the honey-blonde´s hair and face. "Everything is ok, Maura. I´m here. He is gone. You are safe. I promise you that he won´t hurt you again. I love you, Maura. Believe me I do and I´m sorry to run you over with this now but I just realized this myself and I had to get it out before I lose my courage again," Jane whispered into Maura´s ear. "But for now we have to get you inside. You are freezing. Can you get up?" Maura, who was way too overwhelmed to say anything and knew she couldn´t get up by herself, shook her head.

_Jane had said that she loved her. Did she know that she felt exactly the same?_

Jane put Maura´s arms around her neck and her own hands on Maura´s back and under her legs. "Let´s get you inside, sweetie." With those words Jane lifted the smaller woman from the street. Maura´s head rested on her shoulder. The brunette had already reached the door when she heard Maura whisper "I love you too, Jane." Jane unlocked the door with a huge smile on her face.

Closing the door behind them she made her way over to the couch, still carrying Maura. After she had helped her friend out of her coat and shoes she went upstairs to draw her a bath. The moment she had removed Maura´s coat she had noticed how fragile and beautiful the blonde looked in her black-lace dress.

_Why did it take her so long to realize how beautiful Maura was? How could she not notice that dress?_

Going back downstairs the second that the tub was filled with hot water she picked up Maura and brought her to the bathroom. "I´ll be downstairs if you need anything," she mumbled while heading back out. Before she could leave, Maura´s hand held her back. Her hands were shaken by tremors. "Jane I need you to help me. I can´t undress myself. My hands are shaking. Please, Jane, I need you to undress me, please. I wouldn´t ask you if I could do it alone but I can´t. I understand if that´s too much for you but I love you and right know I need your help. Jan…." Jane interrupted Maura´s speech gauging that the blonde beauty was still in shock, "Yes, of course. I´ll help you. You know I would do everything for you." Jane began to unzip Maura´s dress, admiring every inch of skin that became visible. After unzipping the black-lace that so perfectly hugged Maura´s curves she pulled it down unable to ignore Maura´s waist and hips. Exposing black lingerie as the dress fell down, pooling at Maura´s feet. Jane who was so aroused by this sight unconsciously rubbed her hands along Maura´s back, waist, hips and thighs, feeling muscles tense and relax under her hands. Maura didn´t dare to move; too afraid to scare Jane away, she closed her eyes. Taken by the moment and the emotions stirred by Jane´s touch, Maura gasped, Jane abruptly stopped. "Go on, please. Don´t stop. It feels good." she breathed. Jane didn´t dare to go on. She was ashamed that she had gotten carried away so easily. Though Maura had given her permission she was undecided if she should go on but since the blonde´s hands trembled, Jane began to unclasp the bra and slowly removed it. Seeing Maura standing nearly fully exposed in front of her, Jane couldn´t resist any longer. Letting her hands trail over Maura´s body she could see the smooth curve of her full breasts. As she felt Jane´s hands reach the hem of her panties Maura turned her head and kissed her, catching the tall brunette totally off guard. Surprised by this sudden action, Jane gave in, let go and leaned into the kiss to savour every moment. When they broke their kiss after several minutes, Jane fully removed Maura´s panties without looking. She helped her best friend into the tub and quickly rushed out of the room.

* * *

Jane tried to stop thinking about what had happened while fixing some tea for Maura. When she felt composed enough to go back, she took the cup returning to the bathroom. Entering the room she put a smile on her face. The sight she had was heavenly. Maura was sitting in the tub, eyes closed. As she heard the door she opened them and smiled feeling much better than before. The hot water had relaxed her and put an end to the shaking. Jane handed the tea over to the blonde and sat down next to the tub. Maura noticed that Jane shuddered, "Come in Jane. You are cold and I don´t want to be responsible if you get sick." Seeing Jane´s look she added, "There is nothing I haven´t seen before. Furthermore it´s just fair to show me yours after you´ve seen mine"

_Should she do it? In fact she was freezing and a hot bath seemed promising. In fact Maura had invited her. In fact she had had a plan for this evening. She wanted to be brave. How else could she get Maura? Maura had already made a step towards her; she kissed her. So stop hesitating; do it. Just do it._

Jane undressed, not looking at Maura. Not needing to look at her to know that her best friend´s eyes were glued to her body.

Maura was pondering. _How she loved Jane´s toned abs._ When Jane had removed the last piece of fabric she quickly got into the tub. Positioning herself behind Maura and putting her arms around her. She just let go of herself; relaxed; felt Maura´s head rest on her chest and closed her eyes. Both slowly sipped the hot tea, enjoying every second of this new discovered intimacy. Neither of them said a word to avoid destroying this perfect little moment they had just created.

After a while Jane decided that they had to leave their happy bubble and face reality. "Maura?" "Mhm, Jane." "We have to talk about the thing that happened and I think we also have to talk about our friendship." "The thing, Jane. The thing?" Maura chuckled. "Well I mean the um the k…kk…" turning bright red while she spoke Jane groaned. "The kiss. You mean the kiss Jane?" "Um yes, the kiss. I mean not that I didn´t like it. Honestly I really enjoyed it but I don´t think that it's normal behavior in a friendship." Maura interrupted her quickly, "Jane." "No, please let me finish Maura. I don´t think I have the guts to start the topic again. I have to confess that I´m…um…attracted to you in a physical and emotional way. Actually I think I love you and that scares me. I´m scared that you would think I´m weird and that I could lose you. I´m scared shitless because I have no idea how to deal with my feelings. I´ve been trying to hide my feelings for months but lately as you may have noticed I couldn´t hide it very well. So I would totally understand if you won´t speak a word with me again but I need to know the truth. Is there an attraction or did I just imagine everything." Maura shifted in Jane´s arms to look at her. She took the brunette´s cheeks into her hands, brushing over them with her thumbs. She looked Jane deeply in her chocolate eyes "Oh Jane. Yes there definitely is an attraction. I´m attracted to you in the same way that you are attracted to me. I also tried to hide my feelings for months and I recognized your attraction towards me. Though I know that this kiss I gave you is not normal for friends it felt right for us. I got caught in the moment. I had planned to do that for a long time now but I was as scared as you. You are not weird at all and you could never lose me. I love you." Maura kissed Jane slowly, lovingly. After some minutes Maura deepened their kiss. Jane opened her mouth allowing Maura to slip her tongue in. Their kiss became passionate very quickly, stirring a fire in both of them.

* * *

They slowly separated as they felt the water cool down. Jane got out first wrapping herself into a towel. When Maura stepped out of the tub Jane wrapped her into another one. Jane put on her underwear and followed Maura, who was only clad in her lace panties, into the wardrobe. Admiring Maura´s toned back, Jane unconsciously sighed. As she heard that Maura couldn't help but grin. She put on some yoga pants, took out a petrol yoga sweater and slid it over her bare chest. The sweater had a tight fit and emphasized her breasts beautifully. Maura knew how crazy this outfit would drive Jane. So she was not surprised to see Jane staring in awe as she turned around and handed Jane another yoga outfit. The detective slipped into the borrowed clothes noticing that the pants and the top were slightly short for her. "Did you pick these outfits on purpose Maur?" Jane cocked her eyebrow. "No. Why?" Maura asked gloomily. "Because yours is really tight and mine awfully short. Don´t get me wrong I like how this outfit looks on you and I also know that I´m taller than you…but somehow I feel a little exposed and set up. Did you plan this?" "Oh Jane. No I didn´t plan this at all. You look just fine to me. I like that I can see your abs…so if I had planned this I would have definitely picked these outfits." Maura hugged her and happily noticed that Jane didn´t pull away or flinch under her touch.

Jane actually enjoyed feeling Maura´s hands on her body. The heat of Maura´s body comforted her. Just in that perfect moment Jane´s stomach made angry noises and eliciting a groan from the tall detective, disappointed that her stupid stomach had to do that right now. Honestly it wasn´t that unexpected; she actually could not remember when she had eaten the last thing. Maura laughed "Well, I think we should get you something to eat before you attack me. When have you eaten your last meal?" "Seriously, I have no idea if I have even eaten anything." Jane shook her head in thought. "Oh Jane. You need to take better care of yourself."

Maura took Jane´s hand and guided her to the kitchen. She gave her a beer and some menus "Your choice." She poured herself a glass of wine. "I´ll order Chinese" with that Jane took the phone. While the honey-blonde went to take care of Bass, Jane sat on the couch thinking about the whole evening. They hadn´t talked about the attack that had happened earlier. Jane felt that Maura didn´t want to talk and was totally fine with that. She still had to deal with her own feelings that had suddenly washed over her.

After their Chinese food had arrived they decided to watch a movie. To Jane´s surprise Maura navigated her to her bedroom where normally no food was allowed. "Maur what are we doing here? Did you forget your no food in here rule?" "No, Jane I didn´t, but today I´m doing an exception. I´m a little exhausted from everything that happened and if we watch the movie in here it doesn´t matter if I fall asleep during it." as to prove her point Maura yawned. "Yeah, Maura, I get that but you know I´m pretty tired as well and I might just fall asleep when I lie down. So that´s maybe not such a good idea." "It actually is a good idea because you are anyway sleeping here. First I couldn´t sleep when you would be gone. I´m too scared that…that the attacker might come back and second I wouldn´t let you drive in this state either, Jane." Groaning in feigned protest Jane rasped "Ok. You won. I give up", climbing into bed next to Maura. They opened their takeout boxes before Maura switched on the TV, zapping through the channels she stopped at a love story. Jane just nodded in agreement. She wasn´t even looking at the movie Maura had picked. She was too busy with shoving food into her mouth. After she felt satisfied she started observing Maura. How she gracefully ate and absently laughed at the movie.

Maura noticed Jane´s gaze and smiled. Putting her empty box aside she turned towards the brunette.

* * *

Author´s note:

Sorry for the little cliffhanger but my chapter had gotten way too long so I decided to split it into two parts.

The second part will be uploaded in the next days and it´ll get smutty.

x


	4. Changes? (Part 2)

**Changes? (Part 2)**

Jane looked deeply into green-golden eyes just to find herself kissing the soft lips of her beauty seconds later. Cupping Maura´s cheeks while she deepened their kiss more and more, sucking and nibbling on the blonde´s bottom lip.

In an instant clothes were shed and thrown around the bedroom. Eager hands started to roam over smooth skin, enjoying what they felt while both women resumed their passionate kisses. Maura gasped for air, pulling back a little to rid Jane of her last garments, humming when Jane did the same. They looked into each other's eyes for a while before they shyly started to eye the other woman up. A look was followed by a touching hand. The earlier hastiness was replaced by the shy and slow burning passion of two people who had never made love before.

Memorising every inch of the other woman their hands began to map their bodies. A soft tug here and a nip there, as their burning desire slowly began to build up again. Losing their initial fear of each other's bodies quickly.

* * *

Both women pressed their centers together. Feeling the wetness of the other made their insides burn with lust. Jane pulled back from her best friend´s lips and started to place kisses down Maura´s jawline. She continued till she reached the smaller woman´s breasts and gently took one nipple into her mouth. The blonde let out a sensual moan in approval while continuing to straddle against the brunette's thigh, burying her hands in the curls cascading over the back of the woman on top. Jane loved to feel the full rounds of Maura´s breasts; she cupped the other one with her hand and started sucking on the nipple in her mouth. Both women let out loud groans while grinding their centers together.

Maura felt like burning down on the inside. She never felt this way with any other person. _What was that feeling? Sheer lust, she decided._ Building up more and more with each movement, kiss, bite or tug from Jane. Maura was panting. She couldn´t catch a straight thought. Her brain was racing. _She wanted Jane_. Her hands moved over the brunettes back. _She wanted Jane badly_. She continued to slide her hands down Jane´s back till they reached her ass. She cupped it. _She wanted Jane inside her. Now! She wanted to feel the other woman deep inside her_.

With that feeling Maura gasped. "Make love to me Jane. Now. I want to feel you inside me. Please, fuck me." she managed to whisper between two moans.

Jane didn´t need to be asked twice. _She wanted to fuck the other woman. No, she wanted to make love to her! _She had wanted to do that for a long time now. She didn´t want to push Maura, her beautiful, sweet Maura, but secretly she had hoped that the blonde panting beneath her would feel the same. She was just too afraid to make the first step.

She moved quickly down the other women. Kissing every inch of her she could reach. Suddenly Maura could feel Jane´s tongue playing with her clit and gasped again. She felt her orgasm building and Jane felt it too. Maura´s taste made Jane´s insides flip. It was sweeter than she ever imagined which she had done before many times. Jane´s tongue flicked over her best friend´s sensitive nerve bundle and made Maura shudder. The blonde´s panting and moaning got heavier. Pleased with her skills Jane stopped her assault on the smaller woman´s clit and started to kiss her way up again, smirking when she heard an angry groan.

Maura pouted, "I was so close to coming!" Jane´s smirk got bigger and when she reached the blonde´s face again she kissed her, deeply parting Maura´s lips and slipping her tongue into the other woman´s mouth. Maura could taste herself on Jane. Her body relaxed again. Then Jane broke their kiss; with a big smile on her mouth she said, "I know. I´ll take care of this in a sec but I wanted to make love to you not to fuck you like an animal. You don´t deserve to be fucked; you deserve to be loved." Maura´s lips turned into a smile and she pushed Jane, her loving, caring Jane, over; gaining dominance she crawled over the brunette and kissed every spot on her face. Maura rubbed her body against the taller woman while she pressed her burning center into Jane´s, locking her beneath her. Jane buried her hands in the honey-blonde curls. Maura had concentrated her kisses on Jane´s mouth again who deepened it and pulled Maura so that she had better access to her wet center.

With one thrust she buried two fingers in the blonde; who gasped with surprise and slight pain. Not a bad pain, an arousing one. The pain paired with the passion made her insides throb. She had never felt so aroused.

Jane started to push her fingers slowly in and out afraid of hurting Maura. The unbelievable wetness made it easier and she built up her pace encouraged by Maura´s response to her thrusts. The blonde moved her hips against Jane´s hand. Pushing the fingers deeper each time. Maura´s thigh constantly rubbed against Jane´s center arousing Jane more and more. The brunettes urge to come with the love of her life made her push her fingers in even harder. Maura was ecstatic; bouncing up and down with each thrust. Her breasts swaying in a circular motion. Jane couldn´t resist this image and began to kiss Maura´s breasts. After a short while her fingers where pushing in and out like a piston. Rapidly, they had built a rhythm which made them gasp for breath.

Maura had stopped moaning and was screaming each time she felt the fingers pushing in. Jane who also wasn´t far away from screaming noticed the shift in the blonde´s breathing. She knew that she was close and pushed a third finger in. Maura felt it splitting her and felt the pleasurable pain of being expanded. Her screams came in shorter intervals and her movements became frantic. She was bucking against Jane´s hand like a woman possessed. Her head thrown back in pleasure and slight pain as Jane´s fingers moved hard and fast. Maura yelped, spreading her legs wider on top of Jane as Jane kept plunging in, the sound of her fingers in Maura´s wetness spurring her on. Jane growled as Maura´s inner walls clutched at her fingers. Seeing the pleasure expressed on Maura´s face build the heat inside Jane´s most private parts.

Jane wanted to push her sweet blonde over the edge and pushed as fast and deep as she could unintentionally hitting the blonde´s most sensitive spot. Maura who had felt the heat build up for a while knew that it wouldn´t take much more to push her into the ecstatic waves of an orgasm.

"Oh Jane. Please come with me. I´m so close." Maura groaned. "Yeah Maura I will come with you. Oh god. Yeah."

Jane pushed her fingers as hard and far in as she could. Suddenly Maura´s body froze, her head thrown back, her hair splayed across her back. Maura exploded screaming Jane´s name again and again while waves of pleasure washed over her. Jane who was pushed to the edge just by seeing Maura panting and the constant movements brushing against her sensitive spot came at the same time screaming Maura´s name. Maura was unable to stop grinding against Jane´s hand who kept pushing her fingers in and out, feeling Maura squeezing around her as she released, the extra wetness flowing into her palm. Maura swirled her hips with Jane´s fingers, trying to increase the friction. She grabbed onto Jane´s arms to force herself onto Jane´s hand again. After some minutes that felt like a lifetime Maura collapsed onto her.

"More?" Jane asked gruffly. "Yes," Maura breathed out into the room. Jane pushed her fingers, which she still hadn´t removed from Maura, in and out wildly a few times before pulling out quickly and flipping Maura onto the bed. Maura fell back with a surprised cry as her shaken body landed on the bed. She pushed herself up by her elbows and looked up in time to see Jane´s face coming towards her and see Jane´s hand going back toward her center. Jane pushed in two fingers and kissed Maura´s lips again. They kissed as Jane´s pace slowed inside Maura but still pressed on with more force behind her thrusts. Jane separated their lips by a millimetre, feeling them brush against each other each time she pushed in and out of Maura. Maura´s entire body moved, coming down onto Jane´s fingers and grasping her arms to anchor her in place. The whole time Jane could feel her hot breaths, gasps and smiled as Maura´s climax was building again. Her walls became tighter around Jane´s fingers and Jane flattened her palm against Maura´s clit, feeling the tiny bud harden under her hand.

Maura crashed over the edge again, screaming out Jane´s name with a hoarse voice and a smile on her face. Jane attached her lips to Maura´s neck and sucked hungrily. She bit the skin as lightly as she could as she felt Maura tense and release beneath her. "Oh god, Jane! So good, you´re so good," Maura rasped as she came down. Her body shuddering with the powerful aftershocks. Jane removed her fingers and sucked them into her mouth, licking them clean; savouring every drop. She was so built up from watching Maura writhe against her hand she felt the urge to release herself. Her fingers trailed down her own stomach but before she could insert them Maura had forced two fingers into her. Pushing them in and out rapidly causing Jane to come hard after just a couple of seconds. Jane crushed her lips onto Maura´s as Maura moaned into Jane´s mouth; tasting herself on the brunette´s lips. After Maura removed her fingers and laved them with her tongue. Jane replaced Maura´s fingers with her lips. "Fuck, you´re sexy," Jane moaned into Maura´s mouth, dipping her tongue inside. They kissed heatedly for a few minutes, waiting for their bodies to calm down from their extreme high.

Jane threw herself on the mattress, still heavily panting. Maura draped herself on top of her; rolling her hips against Jane´s. Jane smiled against Maura´s lips; playfully pulling at the plump bottom one. Maura giggled and wrapped her legs around Jane; pulling them close, their heated centers barely touching. Jane put her hands around Maura´s back burying one in the blonde curls and placing the other on her hip. While calming herself Jane kept brushing over Maura´s hair.

Both women were gasping for air. When their breaths had normalized again Maura lifted her head. Jane stared at her with eyes that weren't unpractised in conveying an unspoken love, but, this time, she looked at Maura with a love so strong and so unbridled that her eyes became the windows to her soul. Maura got lost in those amazing eyes that told her the story of this never ending love that she could not bring herself to look elsewhere.

When they finally broke the stare, Maura leaned down for another kiss. She couldn't have calculated or theorized and of course not guessed, how long she had been lost in Jane's chocolate orbs.

There was no scientific explanation for how time could just stop when you look at the person you love.

Their lips met in a slow kiss, lazily brushing against each other.

In that moment, time just stopped. They were infinite. They were living the dream. Something they had been longing for as long as they could think. The perfect love story.

Jane's hands travelled to Maura's hair and tangled themselves in the strands, inhaling the blonde´s characteristic smell deeply. Maura's hands slid up to cup Jane's cheeks, caressing them with her thumbs. Even when their lips broke apart a couple of minutes later they still felt attached to the other.

After a while Maura said, "That was pretty good for a first time." She kissed Jane "You know that I love you, Jane. More than anything else." Jane cradled the woman on top and let her thumbs caress her jaw. She looked her best friend, Maura deep into the stunning green-golden eyes and said "Pretty good? That was amazing. You were amazing. You know that I have loved you for a long time, Maura. I could never stand losing you or seeing you get hurt. I love you more than my life and I´ll always protect you."

Maura lowered herself back to the bed and snuggled against Jane; her sleepiness overtaking her. She didn´t want the brunette to see how watery her eyes had become. She was just so happy. But Jane who noticed every single movement of her best friend saw the shift in her beautiful eyes. She knew what it meant. She felt the same as Maura. Jane and Maura interlaced their fingers. She couldn´t believe her luck. How did she deserve someone like Maura? Maura closed her eyes as she heard Jane sigh lazily. Just before they gave away to sleep Jane heard Maura mumble "I could never lose you. I love you more than I can express with words. Tonight was beautiful." With big smiles on their faces the exhausted women fell asleep. Their entangled bodies fitting together perfectly.

* * *

The sun was rising high and tickled Jane´s nose. She woke up in an unfamiliar environment. _Wait unfamiliar? No that´s Maura´s bedroom. Why am I here? And who is lying on top of me? Wait that´s Maura._ Jane was confused. _Why is Maura lying on top of me?_ Then she realized; the events of the night came into her mind bit by bit. Sweet images that made her blush while conjuring a big smile on her face.

Jane looked down to the peacefully sleeping woman. Sun rays were reflected in her honey-blonde curls and Jane couldn´t resist to run her fingers through the curls. Maura´s eyes fluttered open; it only took her a second to realize where and with whom she was. A smile crept across her face.

She turned her head and said coyly "Good Morning. Did you sleep well?" Jane answered "Yes. Good Morning to you, too." With that she kissed Maura.

At 6 am they realized they had to get up to be at work on time. Both rather wanted to spend the day in bed but that would have caused suspicions. Jane pushed herself on her elbows. "C´mon honey. We have to get up, don´t want anyone to know what we´ve been up to just yet." She kissed Maura on the tip of her nose, rolled her off her chest and got up to prepare breakfast. "Ok, ok Detective Smartypants", Maura lazily got out of bed and stretched her muscles. She headed to the bathroom to shower. After she finished her 30 minute shower, Jane jumped into the cabin and took a quick rinse thinking that only Maura would need two hours for getting ready in the morning. Jane just threw on some clothes from the ones she always left at Maura´s.

Breakfast flew by fast; accompanied by easy conversations. All this worrying about destroying their friendship seemed to be a waste of time and both now thought that a friendship may be the best basis for a functioning relationship. What if they had always meant to be?


	5. Tunnel of Love

**Tunnel of Love**

The next days were rather uneventful. Jane and Maura kept quiet about how their relationship had changed and tried to not make anyone suspicious.

Both women were wrapped up in their case that became more and more bizarre as every suspect they had could offer an airtight alibi.

In between the frustration of every lead ending into a dead end neither Maura nor Jane found much time to work on their relationship. They would still spend as much time as possible with the other but on some days they would only share a stolen kiss or two without having even time to talk about what they had or where they wanted to go with the started relationship.

* * *

After four days of nearly not seeing or being alone with Maura, Jane was so frustrated she decided that something had to happen. She could not stand another day apart from the woman she loved and since they had never had an official date, she thought that it was time to do so.

Jane had never really been romantic but for Maura she wanted to try her best. Having heard of a fun fair that was in town on the weekend, she wanted to take her blonde doctor there. Jane´s mind had been working on the perfect date weekend since she had had the idea. This first date had to be perfect and it should be a surprise for Maura. Jane was determined to make this an unforgettable first date and that´s why she had taken the weekend off for herself and for the still oblivious Maura.

Sending her blonde beauty a text message saying:

_"I´ll pick you up tomorrow at 3pm.._

_I have a surprise for you. _

_Love, Jane. _

_PS: We both have the weekend off._

_Oh and dress comfortably"_

Waiting for her phone to buzz to see Maura´s reply, Jane was pacing up and down her living room. She was nervously playing with the beer bottle in her hand. _What was taking Maura so long? Did she even get the message? Should I send another one? Didn´t I send her the message an hour ago? No..well if my watch isn´t broken it´s only been ten minutes. Ugh, Jane keep calm. Give her time to reply. _

After another couple of minutes she sank down on the couch with a loud groan.

* * *

Maura herself had just taken a shower to wash off all the smells of the morgue and to relax her sore muscles. She was wondering why Jane had refused to come home with her on a Friday evening. Usually they would always spend their evenings together but the last few days Jane had seemed absent. Yes their case was demanding but Maura couldn´t help that she was missing her tall brunette detective. She was afraid that they might have moved too fast, though Jane did not seem uncomfortable around her at all.

Still Maura wished Jane had been sleeping in her bed, next to her those last nights. Maura felt safer when the strong arms of her detective raked around her and held her close.

Hearing the well-known ding of her phone she skipped to her nightstand and picked it up. Taking her sweet time with replying since she knew how impatient Jane could be.

_Did Jane finally invite her on their first date? What would they be doing and what did comfortable clothes imply? Jane had really taken the weekend off and mine too..that was sweet of her. Did that mean they would finally get to spend some alone time together again?_

_What will I wear to that date? I know Jane thinks I am beautiful no matter what I wear but an outfit for a first date had to be well chosen, even after knowing Jane for so long and as well as she did._

Finally Maura typed her reply, checking the short message twice before she send it to Jane.

_"I´ll be waiting for you. Actually I can´t wait to see you._

_I love you, Maura._

_PS: I always dress comfortably!"_

As soon as she had sent her reply Maura climbed into her bed, still wishing for Jane to be by her side, she fell asleep.

* * *

Jane jumped when her phone buzzed, quickly opening Maura´s message and smiling like an idiot while she read it. Now that that was arranged Jane could go to sleep. Crawling under her covers she closed her eyes and tried to stop thinking about tomorrow. _Maura had said she couldn´t wait. I can´t wait either. God I miss her petite form next to me. I miss smelling her scent. She always keeps my nightmares away. Why have I pulled back from her these last couple of days? Well because it is the right thing to do, Jane, you have never taken the love of your life on a date. Just because you already made love to her, you can´t skip taking her on a first date. _With all those thoughts running through her head, Jane fell into an unruly sleep.

* * *

At exactly 3pm Jane was ringing Maura´s doorbell. Clad in her favourite pair of skinny jeans that really accentuated her figure and a sweater which she was wearing under her black leather jacket. Jane was teetering back and forth while she was waiting for the door to open.

Maura who was standing already behind the door when the bell rang, fluffed up her hair one last time and opened the door. Jane was staring as the opening door revealed the blonde in her tight jeans, a cashmere pullover, a pair of booties and her own brown biker jacket.

"You look stunning Maur" she exclaimed as she leaned forward and placed a gentle and loving kiss onto the soft lips of the woman in front of her.

"You do too, Jane..Oh and I love you", Maura murmured into the kiss. As she pulled back her eyes met Jane´s and she could see the glimmer in them as the brunette returned her words.

A couple more minutes were spent staring at the other before Jane helped Maura into her car.

Jane left Maura´s driveway only seconds after she had jumped into the car.

"So where are we going and what are we doing?" Big hazel eyes gazed at her and Jane chuckled at the somewhat childish expression on Maura´s angelic face.

"Nuhu..I am not telling you a thing"

* * *

They arrived at the fun fair around 30 minutes later. Maura was excitedly bouncing up and down since she had seen the fun fair signs. Not having had a normal childhood, she had never been to one but it had always been a dream of hers to go once.

Jane, all gentleman like, opened the passenger door for her and then offered her hand to the blonde who happily interlaced their fingers. Leaving the car behind they walked onto the meadow where the fun fair was set up.

"This is amazing, Jane. I´ve never been to a fun fair and I always wanted to go to one. Thank you for taking me", Maura leaned over and placed a kiss onto Jane´s cheek.

Jane was internally congratulating herself for picking this location for their first date as they strolled between the small booths stacked with stuffed animals and candy. Maura was eyeing everything curiously. Inhaling the smell of burned almonds and cotton candy the blonde closed her eyes and hummed, clinging to Jane´s side she enjoyed all the different scents and sounds that accompanied her first date.

After a while of simply checking out everything Jane caught Maura gazing at the different candies such a place had to offer, skipping to the next booth she got some cotton candy and a gingerbread heart saying "I love you" for her sweetheart. Reappearing at Maura´s side in an instant Jane put the heart around her neck and then pulled her close, locking their lips in a soft kiss "I love you, Maura Isles", she murmured as she pulled back again. "I love you too" was Maura´s response before she took the offered cotton candy and tried it for the first time in her life. "This is way too much sugar, but I somehow like it", the blonde exclaimed. "I knew you would, baby" Jane stole a bit of Maura´s candy as they continued checking out the different booths. Maura had spotted a huge panda bear on one of the shooting stands as they walked by and Jane of course noticed it, noting it down in her head to win that later for her.

* * *

They were heading towards the "Tunnel Of Love" and Jane bought tickets for them. She had planned to do this ride at the end of their date and noticing how it got darker and cooled down, she thought this might be a good time to take the slightly shivering blonde by her side onto it.

Climbing into the little wagon Jane immediately pulled Maura closer, whispering "You´ll love this, don´t worry, it´s not scary or anything", as the wagon began to move into the dark Maura could feel Jane´s lips on her neck "couples come here to make out". Hearing Jane´s words only faintly Maura started to smirk. Her petite body got pulled into the brunette´s lap and her hands cupped Jane´s cheeks in an instant, forcing their lips together. Both women kissed heatedly, tangling their hands into the hair of the other as a soft moan escaped Maura´s parted lips. Jane heard that soft whimper and took this as an opportunity to slip her tongue through parted lips into her lover´s mouth, immediately starting to fight for dominance.

The brunette´s strong hands found their way under Maura´s pullover and were greeted by warm and soft skin.

Neither of them were realizing that they had reached the end of the ride, craving each other´s touch too much to notice the change in their environment. A loud harumph brought them back to reality and they awkwardly started to separate, their faces flushed in a crimson red. Jane lifted Maura off her lap and put her down outside of the wagon, following her quickly and dragging her away from the ride. They started giggling as soon as they were away a couple of feet.

* * *

Jane felt like a teenager that had been caught making out with her girlfriend and in fact she had acted like one, but her blonde cutie was seriously too sexy to keep her hands off of her.

Placing a kiss onto Maura´s cheek she asked "Can you wait here for a second? I have something to get before we leave." Maura simply nodded and looked after the tall brunette as she stomped off.

_This was a different kind of date, one she had never been too and also the best date of her life. She just loved Jane so much and this date was a perfect first date. But what did she have to get and would Jane come home with her? _Maura straightened her pullover as she waited for Jane, hoping that the taller woman would continue what she had started in that tunnel.

After some excruciating minutes the doctor could see a dark curly head pop up around a corner, followed by the lean statue of Jane who was carrying a huge panda bear. Maura squealed when she spotted the panda and skipped over to Jane, hugging her tightly as she covered her face in butterfly kisses. "It´s yours, Maur" Jane managed to murmur in between the kisses. She found it more than just cute how the small blonde reacted to a simple stuffed animal. "Thank you! I love it, oh thank you so much, Jane" Maura kept squealing as she felt a strong arm pull her into Jane´s side, not having noticed how cold she was until now. "Let´s go home sweetheart" Jane smiled lovingly at her while they walked back to the car.

Maura could not wait to spend her Saturday night and her whole Sunday with the love of her life, the woman by her side.


	6. The Blanket Fort Surprise

**A/N:** A huge thank you goes to my Bearded Toe Sock for always putting up with my nonsense, reading through my chapters and stories and coming up with awesome ideas. No idea how I would ever update anything without you. Love you.

* * *

**The Blanket Fort**

Once in the car Jane took Maura´s hand into her own as she started the engine and headed back to the blonde´s house. They didn´t need to speak to know how the other felt and they also were more than comfortable to just sit in silence.

The ride was not long at this time of day since they luckily had missed rush hour.

Jane pulled up in front of Maura´s house and squeezed her girlfriend´s hand.

_Was Maura even her girlfriend? Was she allowed to call her that or was that too fast? I should ask her later. _

Smiling to herself she got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side, opening the door for the blonde doctor who was rummaging through her purse as she was looking for her key. Closing her hand around the keyring she got out of the car and left a soft kiss on Jane´s cheek before she waited for her detective to walk up to her house.

* * *

Jane fidgeted a little uncomfortably with her jacket while Maura was slipping out of her shoes.

"Jane are you ok?" the blonde asked in a worried tone when she saw how her tall beauty was nervously leaning in the door. "Um..yes..I am ok. I..uh..was just not sure if you really want me to stay."

"Oh, Jane", Maura stepped towards her and kissed her lovingly "of course I do want you here. I thought you took our weekend off to spend time together, so let's do that. And Jane, I always want you here. I missed you the past week. So yes please stay, actually please never leave again. I want to wake up to your face and I want to fall asleep in your arms…Jane, will you be my girlfriend?"

Jane sighed in relief at Maura´s words, her nervousness washing off immediately. The detective took Maura´s hands into hers and cleared her throat before she spoke, "Yes of course. There´s nothing I could want more than being your girlfriend. I want to do all those things with you. I actually wanted to ask you myself if you would be my girlfriend but well, I got shy. I don´t want to move too fast and then I also can´t wait to go all the way with you. It just feels so right."

The blonde gave the taller woman´s hands a gentle squeeze before she spoke again, "Yes it feels right and we won´t move too slow or too fast. We were friends for so long that this feels natural to us and now please stop worrying, darling. Let´s order some pizza and watch a movie together."

Jane nodded happily at Maura´s words and literally kicked her boots off, hanging her jacket into the hallway and skipping into the living room as a sudden idea struck her, "You´ll order the pizza and I´ll prepare the movie. Don´t come into the living room until I tell you to", Jane called over her shoulder.

Maura stared in disbelief after her girlfriend before she reached for the menu of the pizza place they usually ordered at. Grabbing the phone.

* * *

In the meantime Jane was in the living room. She had taken some blankets and was now spanning them in between the couch and the lounge chairs. She made sure that she only left an opening in the front so they could see the TV without any problems before she spread pillows and fuzzy blankets on the floor until she was satisfied with her handy work. Not having built a blanket fort since she was a little girl, Jane was excited for Maura to see what she made for them.

When she was done the brunette decided that cuddling would be way better if they were wearing sweatpants instead of their jeans so she skipped upstairs, of course not without making sure that Maura was still busy in the kitchen.

* * *

Maura had ordered their usual pizza. One half was pepperoni and the other mushroom. She had already poured herself a glass of wine and had taken a beer out of the fridge when she heard Jane rummaging around upstairs.

The blonde was more than curious as to what Jane had planned but the ringing of the doorbell kept her from entering the living room. While Maura paid for the pizza Jane had returned to the living room, wearing a pair of her sweats while she carried a pair for Maura. Leaving the blonde´s sweats next to the copy of "Silver Linings Playbook" she had picked for them to watch and then entered the kitchen again. Jane was just in time to see Maura return with their pizza, "I am done with the living room now. Do we have everything ready?" Maura looked at her and immediately noticed that Jane was wearing sweats, "Yes of course. Can you take your beer and my wine? Also I probably should change into some sweats too." Maura blabbed just to be cut off by a soft kiss onto her lips. "I got you some sweats and we can go right over so the pizza won´t get cold" Jane exclaimed as she took her beer and her blonde´s glass of wine and lead her into the living room.

Maura´s eyes widened as she saw the blanket fort and she squealed in surprise and delight. "What is that, Jane? This looks so comfortable!" The detective loved to see the happy expression light up on the other woman´s face, "This, my love, is a blanket fort. We can watch the movie in there and cuddle. You just have to get changed and we can start."

It took Maura only a split second to put the pizza down and change into her sweats, crawling into the blanket fort she huffed impatiently, "Who's slow now, Jane?". A nod and a laugh from the tall brunette was all she got as answer when Jane placed their drinks onto a tray and started the DVD.

* * *

Both women ate their pizza in silence, cuddled into the other. They paid more attention to the cuddling than the movie itself.

As always Maura who had mocked Jane for getting pepperoni, was eating more of Jane´s pizza than of her own. But Jane did not mind. She was too happy to be able to hold her petite blonde, to kiss her and to call her _"my Maura"_ or _"my girlfriend"._

Halfway into the movie Jane and Maura had already given up on paying any attention to the plot. Maura had climbed into Jane´s lap and was kissing the brunette passionately, letting her tongue graze the contour of soft lips until she was granted access into her love´s sweet mouth. Jane´s hands had already wandered under the hem of Maura´s shirt as she happily welcomed the blonde´s tongue into her mouth.

Another 10 minutes later they were panting while their hands feverishly moved over flushed skin, both were still dressed but the lust that was filling the air between them could nearly be felt. It was as if the air was flickering.

"Bed?" Jane´s husky voice filled the room as she asked the woman on her lap if they wanted to move upstairs or stay exactly where they were. "No, here is way better", Maura replied, "This is something special." Her voice was barely a whisper and she had only pulled her lips an inch away from the red swollen lips of her detective. Resuming to kiss her girlfriend the second she had stopped talking.


	7. Home Comforts

**Home Comforts**

Jane nodded, knowing exactly how Maura meant it when she said that this was special. Having only built this blanket fort because she knew that Maura had never in her life done this before. Jane had wanted to make her first date in some way special and also a small trip into a childhood Maura had never had.

Stopping her own thoughts she resumed kissing the soft lips of the blonde who was sitting in her lap, smelling so deliciously like only her Maura could. It was a mix of orchids and burned almonds. Maura´s hair had preserved some of the smells of the carnival. Jane hummed as she inhaled deeply loving all those different smells that combined to this one and very special scent.

Maura´s hands entangled themselves in black unruly curls again as she pulled Jane closer to her, her tongue teasingly licking Jane´s bottom lip as she asked for entrance. Maura nipped and sucked at this red plump bottom lip until she was granted that access she had been asking for.

Jane parted her lips, happily allowing the blonde to slip her tongue into her mouth. The taller woman´s hands rid her girlfriend of her shirt before she pulled back, taking in this gorgeous sight that was in front of her. Maura´s perfectly shaped breasts were restrained in a blue lacy bra that left nothing to Jane´s imagination.

Her hands palmed those full rounds in an instant. She was as surprised as she had been when she had touched them the first time but now she actually had time to fully enjoy how their weight felt in her hands. Nothing was rushed this time. Jane was planning to take her sweet time to bring her doctor to the edge. Gently palming Maura´s breasts before she started to rub and tug at the hardening nipples. Listening to the encouraging moans of her beautiful blonde Jane leaned forward and enclosed her mouth around the pert nipple, still covered in this more than thin layer of fabric.

* * *

After a while that was not enough for Jane anymore. She unclasped the bra and took it off, letting Maura remove her shirt in the process but not allowing her to undress her lean body further, this evening should only be about Maura. Jane wanted to study how the blonde´s body would react to her touches. Already having noticed the gasps the smaller woman made when Jane sucked on those hard nipples, she placed her onto her back and resumed her assault on those heavenly breasts.

Soon devouring those breasts was not enough for the raven haired beauty anymore and she placed kisses all over Maura´s chest and down her stomach, licking the abs that were in front of her, Jane slowly removed Maura´s pants. As Jane kissed her way up Maura´s thighs she could smell the arousal. Encouraged by this smell and her girlfriend´s begs in between soft moans, Jane removed the last piece of fabric that separated her from Maura´s centre. The incredible wetness that welcomed her made Jane gasp as she had not expected this. She carefully slid a finger through the velvety folds before she slowly pushed two fingers into the blonde. Maura´s back arched and her hips bucked into the strong hand. Wanting more she groaned. "Please, Jane, make me come"

Not needing to hear those words again Jane sped up her pace while her thumb was rubbing circles on the engorged clit of the woman writhing beneath her. She plunged her fingers deeply into her beautiful blonde as she watched her face flushing. Seeing the pleasure in the darkening eyes. Jane was determined to push Maura over the edge.

It didn´t take much after the teasing that had prolonged this act and the fingers that curled so delicately into the doctor´s most sensitive spot brought her much needed release. Maura´s body exploded, shaking in an intense orgasm before her body collapsed down on the blankets and pillows. Jane carefully pulled her fingers out of the tight centre and licked them clean before she lay down next to Maura, placing a long kiss onto her red lips before she wrapped the petite blonde into her arms. "That..was amazing, Jane " Maura mumbled. She managed to whisper an "I love you" before her night shift strained and exhausted body fell asleep. Jane smiled down at the beautiful woman in her arms. Having guessed that all the late shifts must have exhausted her body but not having known how strong this exhaustion would be, "I love you too, Maura"

* * *

The dark haired detective lost all sense of time and space as she stored how Maura´s face had looked and how her body had reacted to every swipe of her thumb in the back of her mind. Never wanting to forget that again. Jane did not mind that she had not had her own release. She knew Maura would give her back what she just received in no time. Nevertheless Jane was determined to spend a lifetime with this woman. A life time of giving and taking so what was one small evening when she would be with this incredible woman that was now sleeping peacefully in her arms for the rest of her life. Jane knew then and there that she wanted to marry Maura. She knew that it was too early to ask her that question and she knew that it was probably foolish to want to marry her blonde doctor after only two weeks of even dating but it had felt like they had always been courting each other, since the day they met or at least that was how Jane remembered it. Congratulating herself for the idea with the blanket fort again she looked up into the darkness. It was cosy inside their little escape. She remembered how much she had loved to hide in such a fort when she was a child. It had seemed as if nothing and no one could find her or hurt her when she was in here and now she had finally been able to share this childhood experience with her lovely blonde doctor who did not have a childhood like Jane had been able to enjoy.

With all those thoughts clouding her mind the detective slowly began to doze off.

* * *

Jane was holding the sleeping Maura tight to her chest as she suddenly heard the loud crack of a breaking window. Her protector instincts surfacing in an instant she quietly got up, still pressing the smaller woman against her as she whispered to the stirring blonde "Sh..Maur. I´m here..please be quiet..Sh.." Carrying her not yet awake girlfriend upstairs she brought her into the big master bedroom "Someone broke one of your windows. Lock the door and hide yourself. I´ll be back when it´s safe again. Don´t worry about me." Placing a soft kiss on the surprised opened lips of her beautiful blonde, Jane took her spare gun and closed the door behind herself. Waiting to hear the clicking sound of the lock before she tiptoed into the darkness of the house.


	8. Oh What A Night

**Oh What A Night**

Maura locked the door as Jane had told her to and then went into the built in closet, figuring that this would be the best place to hide. In between all those pants and shirts. Shivering in the cold air the blonde realised that she was not wearing any clothes. She quickly slipped into some underwear and a random shirt, grabbing a pair of pants she was already retreating into the back of one of the huge closets. Maura hid behind a stack of clothes and put the pants on. Listening to every sound the house made, she was not fully awake yet and to be honest with herself she was scared.

* * *

_What if something happened to Jane? What if that guy from two weeks ago had returned? What if someone had broken into the house? What if..?_

All these "What ifs" haunted her. Had this darkness always been that thick? Maura wished she could return to the earlier bliss she and Jane had shared in the blanket fort. She had loved her official first date with the woman she loved. Maura had never been to a carnival before or in a blanket fort and doing those things with Jane only made them more perfect than they had been. The blonde closed her eyes and tried to think of beautiful memories she had shared with Jane. Not wanting to imagine all the horrible scenarios her detective might go through at this very moment.

* * *

In the meantime Jane was wandering the house, her feet moving as silently as possible. She tried to not cause one of the floorboards to squeak. Her gun was drawn as every of her nerve endings were firing. Adrenaline rushing through her veins.

_No one was allowed to hurt her Maura. No one was allowed to scare her petite doctor. _

Silently congratulating herself for her luck to be here this very evening Jane was checking the next room which was empty too.

After she was sure that the upper floor was clear she slowly moved downstairs.

_Did she hear a creak? Or feel a swoosh of cold air? Was someone behind her?_

Jane spun around just to be facing the blanket fort again. She had been scared for a millisecond.

The detective continued her journey through the dark house. Her mind was wandering to her beautiful girlfriend who was currently waiting upstairs for her return. Jane could imagine how scared Maura must be after having to face the attack only about a week before and now this. When Jane opened the door of the guest bathroom cold air greeted her. She saw the stone that was lying on the bathroom floor and she leaned down to inspect it. Looking out through the hole in the window she could see a bald figure skip away. Jane skipped out of the room and to the front door. She only had time to grab a key and slip into her jacket as she remembered she was not wearing a shirt. Pulling the zipper of the jacket up while she ran, she could hear the door falling shut behind her.

* * *

_Where was Jane? What took her so long?_

Maura had lost every sense of space and time. She had no idea for how long Jane had been gone already while she was hiding in that closet. Her legs were pulled to her chest and she rested her head on them.

_Please make Jane return to me safely._

She was silently praying to someone she actually did not believe in but Maura was desperate. She could not nor did she want to think of a life without the raven haired detective.

Maura was determined to ask her girlfriend to move in with her right there and then. Not being able to imagine how this evening would have gone if Jane would not have been there.

* * *

Jane was still following the dark shape that was running away from her. She got closer and closer and then suddenly she tackled the person in front of her "Boston Police! Who are you?" Jane turned the now shivering body beneath her around and was looking into the face of a frightened teenage boy who was barely 16 years old. The detective gasped in surprise at who the assumed perpetrator was.

"What the hell?! I mean what where you doing at Doctor Isles house and why did you throw a stone through her window?"

The teenage boy´s eyes widened more and more as he stuttered, "It..i-it was..a..d-d-dare..I´m sorry..I-I-I-I did..not want to..hurt anyone…I`m-I´m so sorry…the other..the other boys told me..to do it-t..They said..I could join their c-club if I threw that stone..through the window..".

Jane shook her head in disbelief. "You think this is cool? Scaring a woman? I truly do not get you kids. Where do you live? I´m going to bring you home and have a word with your parents."

The boy only nodded guiding Jane to a house only a couple of streets away from Maura´s. Jane was pissed and tired. She only wanted to return to her beautiful blonde, holding her petite body while she slept. She could not believe that this evening had to be ruined by a stupid boy who thought throwing stones into another person's window was a joke or even cool.

Jane returned the shivering teenager to his parents, having a word with them she made sure that this would never happen again. They also agreed that the boy would apologise for his behaviour and pay for the broken window.

Rubbing her neck as she walked back home, yes Jane considered Maura´s house her home, she could not help but yawn. The adrenaline had worn off and a heavy tiredness had taken over her body as she entered her girlfriend´s house again. Already calling Maura´s name from the door she got rid of the jacket and moved upstairs. The gun which had been stacked in her sweats now was securely put away into a drawer.

"Maur? I´m back..it´s all ok. Honey please open up?" Jane was knocking on the bedroom door.

* * *

Maura heard a voice, no she heard Jane´s voice. Jumping to her feet she stumbled through the darkness and found the door in an instant. Unlocking it and nearly falling into two strong arms. She had almost fallen asleep again in that closet. Her exhaustion greater than her fear. Jane helped her blonde back into the room and into bed while she told her what had happened. Relieved, a smile formed on Maura´s lips as she heard that the feared attack had only been a joke. Jane climbed into bed next to Maura and pulled her petite form onto her body, holding her close as she kissed into her hair

"Jane, please move in with me..?" Maura mumbled before she fell asleep.


	9. Who Doesn t Love Shopping

**A/N Since I have started university a couple of days ago I won´t be able to update more often than once a week. I´ll most likely update on the weekends. Thank you for your patience.**

* * *

**Who Doesn´t Love Shopping**

Jane woke up early. She didn´t know why since she never woke up early if she did not have to but actually she was glad to be awake. This way she could watch the angelic features of her girlfriend who was still peacefully snoring on top of her.

_My girlfriend. How she loved to say those two words. Maura was hers. She could proudly present this gorgeous woman as hers. She, Jane Clementine Rizzoli, had a girlfriend that made heads turn. A drop dead gorgeous woman. She wanted to spend all her time with this woman and Jane was more than sure that she wanted to marry Maura one day..that she wanted to make the blonde officially hers. God was that still her? Since when had she become such a cheesy person? Maybe since she had fallen for Maura. The blonde brought out the best in her or as Jane would call it THE WORST._

_But just one look into that angelic face was enough to make her remember why she was living._

_Jane loved to watch Maura sleep…_

* * *

Maura was dreaming happily in the arms of her strong detective. The events of last night already forgotten. Being so comfortable caused her to sleep longer than usual. It was already past ten when she finally opened her eyes, a smile painted onto her face as she looked up and met the chocolate orbs of her beautiful Jane. "Good Morning" she mumbled before she leaned up and left a chaste kiss on the brunette´s soft lips. "Good Morning, sleepyhead. How did you sleep?" Jane was brushing blonde curls out of Maura´s face while she was speaking.

"Wonderful because I was in your arms" Maura beamed up at her girlfriend before she slowly sat up and leaned in for another kiss. Suggesting that it was a good idea to grab breakfast and then just send the day together.

Jane was more than happy with that suggestion and agreed, following the blonde down the stairs and into the living room. The smell of coffee mixed with bacon and scrambled eggs was filing the kitchen soon after. Stealing a piece of bacon from Maura´s plate Jane took her mug and sat down.

"So, Maur..um..did you mean it when you asked me to move in with you last night? I mean it´s fine if you just asked because you were scared..I just..I like the idea."

"Yes, of course. I meant everything I told you. I want you to move in with me. I want to wake up in your arms every day and fall asleep next to you again. So yes I did mean it and I would love for you to…"

A loud knock on the door interrupted Maura in her speech.

Angela´s voice was echoing through the hall" Jane? Maura? Girls, are you home? Your cars are standing in the patio. I made too much lunch and wanted to ask if you two wanted to join me, Janie? Janie, I know you're in there!"

Maura was already opening her mouth to say something as a hand sneaked over her mouth and a lean body pressed against hers, Jane´s dark curls tickled her neck as she whispered into her ear

"Sh..Maur. Lets just pretend we're not at home. She won´t leave us alone for the rest of the day if we let her in." The blonde nodded slowly, wanting to protest but knowing that Jane was surely right.

"Ok, fine. Sounds like you two are hiding from me or really not home. Jane, make sure you bring Maura to our family dinner next Sunday, since you so surprisingly bailed on tomorrows dinner" Angela huffed as she returned to the guest house.

* * *

When the two women had finished their breakfast they decided to get dressed so they would not spend the entire day at home. "So what do you want to do today, sweetheart?" Jane cocked her eyebrow as she was marvelling at Maura´s glorious body while the latter one put her clothes on.

The blonde turned around with a huge smile plastered on her face. "Since you are going to move in here I thought we could go shopping to celebrate this."

"Shopping?" Jane whined "We really have to go shopping? I thought we would have a nice date weekend and now you´re torturing me?"

"Jane your ma clearly invited me for next week's Sunday dinner and I want to look good, besides I promise you won´t hate everything…you got to see me undress and I know of a shop even you will love" Maura´s eyebrow raised a little as her mouth quirked into a smirk.

"Fine!" the brunette groaned and threw her hands into the air, "Let's go shopping".

* * *

Two hours later Jane was sure she could not walk much farther. Her feet were aching and her stomach grumbled. To her surprise shopping with Maura had not been as bad as she had assumed it would be. Her blonde and been right. Watching her undress and reveal that perfect body was always an event and Jane thanked every power in the universe for being so lucky to be able to see that woman undress, to smell her intoxicating scent and to be able to feel her soft skin.

_God how she loved Maura!_

Maura also had been right about that certain shop Jane would enjoy. She had taken her detective lingerie shopping.

Jane´s eyes never had left Maura´s body as her girlfriend had presented her curves in all those flimsy corsets, bras and thongs. The brunette had clearly only picked items that consisted of the least material possible. She could only imagine how amazing it would be to undress Maura later when she was wearing one of those see through bras. Jane´s eyes had been glued to the blonde the whole time and she was sure she had been drooling but who could blame her.

Maura had been enjoying this second part of their shopping trip immensely and to be honest even more then picking a dress for Sunday dinner.

Feeling Jane´s eyes on her body aroused her. It made her feel wanted and like the most beautiful woman in the world. She could practically feel how Jane undressed her in her mind. Soft silk and flimsy lace had been brushing over her skin for nearly an hour as she tried all the pieces on that her girlfriend, her Jane, had picked out for her.

Now Maura was as hungry as Jane and to be honest she also was feeling slightly hot and bothered. She could see that Jane was feeling the same and the smirk that had been plastered onto her face did not leave her lips as they headed into a small diner to grab some food.

This was going to be an interesting evening.


	10. Impatient Lovers

**A/N: It´s been a busy week so I´m sorry for having to keep this update short.** **x**

* * *

**Impatient Lovers**

Maura and Jane were sitting in the booth of the small diner.

Yes a diner was not romantic at all and Jane had planned this weekend as a romantic date weekend. Actually she had wanted to go away for these couple of days but their busy work schedules did not allow such a luxury.

Their hunger had taken the lead and that was how they ended up in this small diner in the mall.

Jane was eating her burger as fast as she could, the throbbing between her legs was distracting and spurring her on. She needed "her" Maura now. She wanted "her" Maura now.

The blonde who was sitting across from her, was nervously playing with her fork while she was eating her fries with the other hand. Her own heat was pooling as she felt Jane´s lustful stares on her.

* * *

They had never eaten as fast as they did on this early evening. Spurred on by the lust that was simmering inside of them, they rushed to Jane´s car as soon as they were done eating. The brunette was carrying Maura´s shopping bags. Their trip had been quite successful and the blonde was not only owning a couple of new dresses and shoes now but she also proudly possessed new lingerie that Jane had picked out for her. She had known that she would look drop dead gorgeous in them.

Jane´s expression had revealed how sexy those flimsy silk pieces really had looked on her and how perfectly they were hugging her curves. Her girlfriend´s chocolate orbs had basically undressed her in this fitting room.

* * *

Maura pressed her legs together. The constant ache between them not subsiding as they drove home. Jane had trouble concentrating on the road when all she wanted was to kiss the blonde´s pink lips, to taste her soft skin and to feel her velvety folds.

The moment she pulled up in front of Maura´s house and stopped the engine Jane had leaned over the console and kissed the other woman deeply. As soon as the blonde had unbuckled herself she was on the brunette´s lap. Hands tangled into raven curls while lips crashed together. The driver's seat was pushed back when neither of them could wait until they were in the house; even though their home was only a few steps away.

Jane hastily unbuttoned Maura´s blouse and jeans, she pushed her girlfriend´s bra up and attached her lips to those perfect breasts. Taking one of the already perky nipples in between her lips she started to suck hungrily. The moans she elicited from the blonde´s throat was music to her ears. Sucking harder her nails roamed over soft skin, raking over Maura´s sides and onto her back. The delicate form of the smaller woman was moving more into the detective. Her back arching and her breath hitching as she desperately needed to be touched at her most private part.

The former ache had gotten unbearable and Maura was practically begging for Jane´s fingers to give her release.

Long fingers finally sneaked past the waistband of her panties, brushing through silky wetness before Jane gently pushed two fingers into her. Giving the blonde a couple of minutes to adjust to the intrusion, before she quickly and deeply pumped her fingers into the woman on top of her. Wanting to give her a fast release.

Maura who was already close, welcomed the invasion with even louder moans. Screaming Jane´s name as she came closer and closer to the peak of pleasure she was about to tumble over.

She moved harder down onto the delicate fingers of her detective while her head was thrown back, blonde curls cascading over her back. Soon she could feel her walls tighten around Jane´s fingers.

With one last curl into her g-spot, Maura came hard, screaming Jane´s name loudly.

She did not give herself much time to recover from her high as she dropped to her knees the second she could breathe again. The steering wheel was pressing into her back but the blonde did not mind as she tugged and yanked at Jane´s pants until they gave way to her and came a little further down. Enabling Maura to push the brunette´s panties aside and bury her nose in the wet folds of her girl. The musky smell of arousal hit her and she could not help but moan.

Letting her tongue flick over Jane´s love bud and then delve into the tall woman's centre. Maura, accompanied by Jane´s encouraging moans and groans, made the taller woman come undone under her skilled tongue. Jane´s scream echoed through the car as she came hard.

* * *

After Maura had devoured every single drop of Jane´s wetness she peaked up at her, a smug smile on her lips while they still glistened, coated in Jane´s cum.

The brunette pulled her beautiful girlfriend up and into a loving but deep kiss. Another moan escaping her lips as she could taste herself on those full and kiss swollen lips.

"Let's go inside sweetheart, before my ma comes out to check on us", Jane´s voice was hoarse as she spoke and she could not help but chuckle at the image of her ma´s face if she would see them half naked and mushed together in the front seat of a car.


	11. Cucumber Masks And Mud Baths

**Cucumber Masks And Mud Baths**

The next morning over breakfast Jane told Maura that she would love to take her girlfriend to the spa for the last day of their "dating weekend".

_"Dating weekend" was an expression that had crossed the brunette´s mind as soon as she had thought about their perfect first date. She was not as fond of spas as Maura was but since she wanted to make this as special as she could, she had made a spa appointment for the both of them. Considering the last very stressful few days, the spa seemed to be an even better idea right now, as it had been at the beginning of the week when Jane had booked their…what did they call this again? Ah yes "couples massage and pamper packet". She had felt a little weird as she had booked this but after all Maura and her were a couple._

The blonde had beamed at the mention of the spa. She was excited to go and she could not finish her breakfast any faster. Pulling her Jane upstairs after they had eaten and urging her to get dressed as she herself simply threw on some slacks and a sweater. Jane had never seen Maura dress so fast. Usually her blonde needed about half an hour to pick out an outfit so she was fairly impressed that her doctor could dress that fast and still look amazing.

Jane herself put on a simple pair of jeans and a BPD t-shirt.

She never really cared what she wore or how she would look to others. She knew that Maura thought she was beautiful regardless of what she wore.

* * *

Only 10 minutes later they were sitting in Jane´s car and Jane was driving towards the spa she had made the appointment at.

The drive went by in no time and in comfortable silence. Maura was playing with her hands as she wanted nothing more than to lace her hand into Jane´s but she knew that her beautiful detective would not be able to drive if they were holding hands.

As soon as they had arrived Jane got out of the car and walked over to the passenger´s side, opening the door for her girlfriend and helping her out of the car.

The brunette laced her hand into the blonde´s. She locked the car and guided her beauty over to the spa and inside.

"Hi..uh I booked a couples massage and pamper packet under the name of Jane Rizzoli" shifting a little nervously under the eyes of the woman behind the counter. Maura gently squeezed her hand as she gauged how nervous Jane was.

After the woman had found their appointment she brought them to the changing rooms.

* * *

The women got in and stripped out of their clothes, not without admiring the others perfectly shaped body. Maura´s eyes as always immediately drawn to Jane´s perfect abs while Jane´s chocolate orbs were glued to Maura´s now exposed breasts.

_Rack of God was truly the right expression to describe Maura´s breasts. _Jane could not draw her eyes away as her thoughts circled around her girlfriend´s oh so perfect body.

_Those two unflawed rounds that fit into her palms like nothing else did. _Biting her lip as she could nearly feel their full flesh and the soft skin in her hands. _The way Maura´s nipples felt when they hardened under her fingers. _Shaking her head to get the moans she was hearing out of her head and to be able to concentrate, Jane slid on a robe and just now noticed that Maura was wearing one as well.

A chuckle left Maura´s lips as Jane shook her head. Having noticed the brunette´s stare as she had undressed. Taking Jane´s hand into her own, she guided her into a room with two massage tables next to each other. Maura let go of her girlfriend´s hand and took her robe off. She lay down on the table and covered her lower half with a towel.

Jane who was not as comfortable to be naked around anyone except Maura hesitated.

"Do I really have to undress, Maur?" Jane whined.

"Yes Jane. You have to get undressed. It´s not as if they would see anything. You´re lying on your front and your lower half is covered. You really have nothing to be ashamed of. You are so beautiful and strong and sexy" Maura went on until Jane huffed and took her robe off, quickly laying down on her table and covered her lower half.

* * *

The massage had been spent in silence. A silence that was only disrupted by Maura´s sighs and moans or one of Jane´s groans.

Both women got face masks before they settled into a mud bath. Jane had insisted that they would not use the separate tubs but get into one since she wanted to hold Maura.

Wrapping her arms around the blonde from behind, she pulled her petite body tight against herself. Leaving a kiss on the smaller woman´s shoulder as they relaxed into the mud.

Talking about Jane moving in again they decided to pick up Jane´s most important belongings after their spa visit was over. The rest of Jane´s belongings would have to follow at a later date.

After their treatments, the more than relaxed and glowing women left the spa and drove to Jane´s apartment where Maura helped the detective to pack her clothes and most needed cosmetics. Not that Maura would call them cosmetics since all Jane needed was a toothbrush and her favourite shampoo.

* * *

Late at night, after having spent the evening cooking and chatting, Maura as well as Jane sunk into the big and soft bed that now was not only Maura´s but from this day on, also Jane´s.

Maura snuggled into her brunette and rested her head onto the chest of the taller woman. Lacing their hands together she asked the question that had bugged her all day, "Jane? Do we tell people at work about us or do we keep it under the covers and enjoy it as our little secret for a while?"

Jane´s hand was twirling a honey-blonde curl around her finger as she spoke, "Uh well I would like to not spill the news for a little while. Not because I´m not proud to be yours but just because I want to have you all to myself for a little bit longer. I mean only if you're ok with this."

Maura nodded as Jane gave the exact same answer she would have given, "This is more than ok with me. I like to have you all to myself for just a little bit longer. I love you, Jane."

"I love you too, Maura."

With those words in her mind, the blonde fell asleep. Tightly cuddled into her detective, nothing really mattered to her any more.


	12. Soapy Pleasures With A Slice Of Murder

**Soapy Pleasures With A Slice Of Murder**

Their alarm went off early and Jane´s immediate reaction was to groan as she wanted nothing more than stay in bed, cuddled up with her beautiful and oh so warm girlfriend.

Beautiful blonde curls were splayed out all over her chest and Jane could hear the still very even breathing sounds that came from Maura. She could feel a nose nuzzling more into her chest as the blonde on top of her slowly woke up, sleepy eyes peeked up at her. The slightly flushed face of the doctor was framed by unruly curls and Jane could not think of anything more angelic than her beauty when she woke up.

"Good morning, my love" Jane kissed the cute snub nose in front of her, "how did you sleep?"

Maura rubbed her eyes and spoke in a hoarse voice "Morning. I slept heavenly as always when you hold me."

Jane was staring into Maura´s hazel orbs until her doctor reluctantly and slowly got up, making her way into the bathroom.

* * *

The sway in the blonde´s hips made Jane crazy as it always did. _How could one woman be so damn sexy and still so unaware of her effect on others? Didn't she know that swaying her hips like that made Jane horny instantly?_

The so perfectly shaped ass parading around in front of her was too much for Jane and she jumped out of bed. Reaching Maura as she was about to step into the shower. Jane pressed her body into the blonde´s back, whispering in a seductive tone "Maura Isles, I arrest you for this body of yours. It´s illegal to look that hot in the early morning. I sentence you to shower with me." Jane didn´t wait for Maura to answer her, gently nibbling at the smaller woman´s earlobe she pushed her fully into the shower and turned the water on.

Hands caressed Maura´s sides and then moved to her chest, grabbing her breasts. Jane started to massage the full rounds in her hands, tweaking a nipple from time to time. Her actions were encouraged by low moans from the blonde who could already feel herself getting aroused.

After a torturous while, or at least that´s how it felt for Maura, Jane who had been playing with the hardened peaks of her girlfriend´s breasts while she had been kissing, biting and sucking Maura´s neck, finally turned her around and pinned her against the wall, securing her hands over her head.

Jane´s hand cupped Maura´s aching centre and started to rub. The brunette could feel how wet her beautiful doctor already was, gently dipping one of her long and delicate fingers that Maura so much appreciated, into the hot folds of the woman writhing in front of her. A second finger followed shortly after the first. Jane slowly built up her rhythm, pumping in and out of Maura while her lips were dancing against full ones. Tongues battled for dominance as Jane brought her Maura closer and closer to release. Her thumb was swiping over the blonde´s engorged clit_. _Jane could feel the walls of the smaller woman contract around her fingers and curled them upwards into her g-spot. She wanted to push her beautiful girlfriend over the edge. After a couple more minutes, Maura´s scream echoed through the bathroom, her petite body writhing and shaking as she came undone. Jane let her ride out her orgasm before she eased her fingers out of the blonde and licked them clean, humming at the sweet taste. Seeing her girl like this and knowing that she was the reason for those flushed cheeks, made Jane only wetter. She knew she was close so she simply pushed two fingers into herself, her thumb now playing with her own clit. Her lips never leaving Maura´s as she brought herself relief. Jane came fast as she had been close already by watching her blonde come undone.

* * *

The women had been chatting about anything and everything while they were eating their breakfast. Neither of them could have been happier about spending their breakfast together.

* * *

Jane and Maura had decided that entering the precinct together would be less suspicious than them entering without the other, so they were walking towards the elevator next to each other. Jane was fighting to kiss her girlfriend goodbye while they were waiting for the elevators to arrive. Knowing that Maura would be going right down to the morgue like every morning Jane was pondering if there was a way to somehow steal a kiss from those pink lips without getting caught.

Her train of thought was interrupted as Maura quickly squeezed her hand and then got into the elevator, nodding her goodbye with a mesmerising smile on her lips. Jane nodded as subtle as Maura had, her chocolate orbs lovingly resting on the blonde as the doors closed.

* * *

"We identified our Jane Doe. Her name is Patricia McIntire."

"What?! You guys identified her and did not call me?" Jane was fuming. She could not believe that the team had kept this information from her.

"Jane you specifically said we should neither call you nor Maura the whole weekend and believe me you don´t wanna mess with you, when you looked the way you did when you told us.. What were you and the doctor actually doing over the weekend, Hm?" Frankie looked at his sister who had stopped pacing up and down the room and now looked like she was in a totally different world.

"Me? and..and Maura? Nothing. I invited her to a..um..spa treatment since she has been putting up with all my bullshit, ya know."

Jane masked the smirk that was threatening to form on her face. Well a spa treatment it had been indeed but the guys did not have to know about the details of the day. Let alone that she and the beautiful doctor were a couple now.

Jane wanted to enjoy her blonde for a little while longer without having anyone butt into their relationship.

Threading a hand through her unruly raven curls, she faced the board that held every piece of evidence they already had in the open murder case.

"So does she have a husband or siblings or at least anyone we can contact?"

Frankie looked up from his desk as soon as Jane had stopped speaking, "Yes she has a husband and we tried to contact him already but it appears that he is either not in the country or he just disappeared. We could not reach him on his cell or locate it. Their house looks like it´s completely empty and no one can give us any information about him. This guy is a freaking mystery."

* * *

While the team was puzzling about how to find the husband of their victim or at least one family member, Maura was working on the corpse again.

She was determined to find the murder weapon so that there was at least one new clue they could work on.

After a couple of hours of hard work a very proud Maura sauntered into the bull pen. She threw a quick glance at Jane before she began to talk.

"I might know what our victim has been stabbed with. Considering the depth of the wounds I would say she was killed by a 17 inch hunting knife. Probably an American bowie knife made out of stainless steel. Originally designed by Col. James Bowie, a Bowie knife describes any large sheath knife. While it may not be everyone's self-defence weapon of choice, a Bowie knife is an excellent hunting knife. In addition, their handsome appearance makes them favourites for collectors."

Korsak glanced at Jane while Maura kept blabbing away about the advantages and disadvantages of Bowie knives, "So our killer is either a hunter or a collector?"

Jane nodded before she added, "Or someone who just wants us to think that. Well neither of these help us since there are way too many of those knives out there, right Maur?"

Maura was scrunching up her nose as she tried to estimate the exact number of Bowie knives that were possibly out there. "Yes you are right Jane. There are about 10,000 of those in private households and hunting associations."

Jane, Korsak and Frankie spent the rest of their morning trying to track down everyone who had ever bought such a knife, while Maura was doing paperwork in her office.

At around 12:30 Jane sent Maura a short text:

_"I´ll pick you up for lunch in 30 minutes, ok? _

_I love you, Jane"_


	13. Lunch For Lovers

**Lunch For Lovers**

Maura heard her phone buzzing and immediately grabbed for her bag. Rummaging through her bag for a couple of minutes until she felt the small buzzing object fall into her hand.

Hoping that the incoming text was from Jane, the blonde opened it.

The genuine smile that spread on her lips as she read Jane´s invitation for lunch lit up her whole face. Knowing that Jane did not wait for her answer despite the question mark she had put there.

She knew that Maura would never decline a lunch invitation. The blonde kept reading those two lines over and over again and the report she had been typing before was forgotten.

* * *

Since she and Jane were an item, work suddenly was not as important to her anymore, not that she was getting sloppy but now there was something that made her life better. She did not only have her work, like she had before. She had someone to come home to. Someone she could curl up next to after a hard day of work and someone who would hold her at night.

There was something besides work that fulfilled her. Something that was better than work.

_She loves me. Jane Rizzoli really loves me._

_How long had she been suppressing her feelings for the tall, raven-haired beauty? Since the day they met? Yes…she was sure that she had fallen for Jane the second they met. Sure, she hadn't been head over heels for the detective but there had been an immediate attraction. An attraction that had grown with the time they had spent together._

_Jane had quickly become the subject of Maura´s daydreams…and also of her sexual fantasies._

_Yes Maura had been with women before but that had never been anything serious. She just had experimented since she never had cared about gender. She was attached to beautiful human beings and it had never mattered to her if her crush was female or male. But with Jane, it was different. She was not only having a crush on Jane…it was not just sexual attraction…Maura was attracted to Jane´s soul as much as her body. She wanted to spend her life with the detective. She even wanted to marry her Jane someday and she knew that it was way too early to think about this so early in a relationship. The blonde simply felt like she had known Jane forever. Like the two of them had met in an earlier life already. Doctor Isles believed in the concept of soul mates and she was sure that Jane Clementine Rizzoli was just that, her soul mate._

* * *

Lost in her thoughts, Maura did not even notice that Jane had entered her office. The detective had lingered in the doorway for a little, her eyes glued to her beauty as she was sitting there and absentmindedly wrapping a strand of honey-blonde hair around her finger.

This woman was hers and Jane would make sure that she would stay hers.

Stepping into the room Jane made her way around Maura´s desk and spun her chair around to lean in for a loving kiss. The brunette´s lips met the soft and pinkish ones of her girl. Only pulling away when she felt the need for air. Both women gasped loudly, "Hi, Jane…are the 30 minutes already over? I..uh..I think I was dreaming a little", Maura spoke as she was blinking rapidly.

"Yes sweetheart the 30 minutes are over and I am here to pick you up for lunch. I know, you looked adorable while day dreaming. So are you ready to go and what did you think about?"

The blonde´s cheeks flushed a crimson red, "Yes I´m ready. I was dreaming about you." Jane nodded knowingly, not saying anything more since she could see how flustered her darling was. She could imagine what Maura had thought about and she did not need to hear it since she dreamed about their future on a daily basis. Neither of them needed words to communicate. They were both very comfortable with not saying anything. Even as comfortable as they were with talking about everything and anything.

Lacing their hands together, Jane led the blonde out of her office and into the elevator. Taking the direct way to the garage spared them of meeting anyone else.

* * *

Jane had decided to take Maura to a small cafe and was pulling up in front of it, only after a couple of minutes. Taking her blonde´s hand again as they walked into the restaurant, Jane lifted their hands to her lips and kissed Maura´s soft skin lovingly.

Luck was on their side and they quickly found a table for themselves. Jane was quickly skimming through the menu. She knew that she wanted to order fries and a burger. Maura took longer than her, reading every description deliberately. Taking her sweet time as she tried to decide what she would like to order.

Lunch was going by way too fast for the love birds. Maura was stealing Jane´s fries even though she had refused to order her own. Having insisted that a ham and avocado sandwich was healthier than anything else. Jane did not mind it though, being used to Maura stealing pieces of her food after having refused to order something unhealthy. She never mentioned it but found it incredibly adorable. The brunette was happy that her girl was so comfortable with her that she easily stole her food or clothes.

There was no better sight than Maura walking around her house dressed in nothing more than one of Jane´s oversized shirts. Jane loved every minute she spend with this woman and she could not believe that it had taken her so long to reveal her feelings to the blonde.

* * *

Just like that Jane had gotten lost in her thoughts for a moment. Violently being brought back to reality as both of their phones went off.

"Rizzoli"

"Isles"

"I´ll be right there" Jane and Maura nearly spoke simultaneously. Hanging up and seeing the others repelled face made them laugh instantly. Neither of them liked how this lunch had ended but since they were working together they knew that they would not have to leave the other.

Jane paid for their meal even though Maura was protesting severely. The women linked their arms as they exited the cafe. Chatting about what they could do in the evening while they walked to Jane´s car. Both of them wanted to prolong their enjoyable lunch date as long as possible before they had to concentrate on a new corpse again.

As always Jane helped her blonde into the car and then sped off to their crime scene.


	14. Back To Work

**A/N** This chapter has some elements of the show in it since I used one of the episodes as an inspiration.

As always I am thanking YourFaceIsHawt for reading my late night dyslexia and for always having awesome ideas when I don´t know how to continue.

* * *

**Back To Work**

The second corpse had been found behind a supermarket. Some children had stumbled over the woman and alerted the cops. They were still standing outside of the police barrier with their parents as Maura and Jane arrived at the crime scene.

* * *

It took Jane all of her strength not rush to the passenger door and open it up for Maura but she was trying to not arouse suspicion. She was trying to mask her attraction to the blonde in front of the guys.

Helping her girlfriend through the barrier as she always had done it, Jane could not keep her eyes from lingering on Maura´s butt for a second.

She could not help but look, who could blame her? Having such a perfect girlfriend and then not getting distracted by her was simply impossible.

Jane tied her raven curls into a ponytail while she made her way over to Korsak and Frankie. Not without stealing one last glance at Maura of course "What do we have here?"

Korsak looked down at his notes before he spoke "Juliette Lewis, 28. She appears to be stabbed to death. The position the corpse is lying in reminds us of our last victim but aside from that this murder is completely different. Our victim appears to have died here, unless the doctor tells us something different. Her purse is gone but the offender seems to have forgotten to take her ID away from her. Also it appears as if the offender got surprised and could not finish his work."

Jane had been nodding while she had listened to the facts. She was now putting on her gloves to have a closer look at the corpse.

* * *

Making her way over to where her blonde beauty was leaning over the corpse and took different samples. Labelling and putting different fabric samples and hair away into small bags. She did not notice that Jane was approaching her since she was too wrapped up in her work. Jane crouched next to Maura as the blonde lifted a small piece of something Jane could not identify into the air, slightly squinting her beautiful hazel eyes as she mustered it. A victorious hum left her lips and she declared to the woman next to her "Looks like that could be something." She had noticed Jane´s presence only a moment earlier and now she was smiling at the detective, having put her find away first. "Found something interesting, swee..?", Jane bit her lips as she nearly called Maura "sweetie", her head shot around and checked their surroundings for anyone who could have heard her call the doctor this.

Maura gave Jane a reassuring smile before she spoke "No one is listening, Jay. But yes this could be something. I found a piece of latex at the rim of a stab wound, don´t get too excited yet since we don´t know if this will help us to solve the crime but it could be a first step. Also the wounds appear to be very similar to the ones of our last victim but before I have had a chance to do her autopsy, I can´t tell you anything more."

Handing her evidence bags over to a criminal assistant as the corpse was packed up. The blonde turned towards Jane "Could you help me into the garbage container?" Maura put on an overall before she looked at Jane. With a nod, the taller woman offered her girlfriend a hand and helped her inside the container. She could not help but notice how sexy Maura looked even in this type of clothing.

* * *

After a couple of minutes and a thorough search that did not bring any new evidence, Maura climbed out of the container again, accepting Jane´s hand for help. Getting rid of the overalls, she followed her detective back to the other officers who were talking to the kids who had found the victim again.

Maura and Jane waited until they had had Korsak´s and Frankie´s attention before she spoke "We might have found something that could help us find her offender but I can´t tell you anything more until I have examined her closely."

The guys nodded and looked after Jane and Maura as they strolled back to Jane´s car. The women left the crime scene again and headed back to the police department.

* * *

Korsak turned to Frankie, "Hey did I just imagine that or did those two seem different than usual?"

"Hmpfgh, I don´t know. Could be but I would not know why they could be different. Thinking about it, the both of them were acting weird at the last crime scene too and what's with this weekend they apparently spent together?" Frankie was rubbing the back of his neck.

Korsak shook his head "I don´t know but they somehow seem to act weird lately. Well what do we know, maybe they finally told each other they were in love?"

Frankie laughed at that thought, "Oh no. I´m sticking to my first statement. They´ll either never tell the other or they´ll need two more years. You will lose that money Korsak." Frankie was talking about the bet they had on when the women would finally declare their love for each other.

* * *

During their ride to the police department neither Maura nor Jane talked about the case since they did not want to disrupt the comfortable atmosphere. Maura was absentmindedly playing with a strand of her hair as she thought about what they could do tonight. Should she take Jane out for dinner? Or they could just have a night in, order some take out and cuddle up on the couch.

The blonde decided to make plans for the evening later when they could knew how exhausted they would be in the evening.

Jane parked her car in the garage under the department and leaned over the console after she had checked their surroundings for anyone who could see them. Kissing Maura´s full lips lovingly before she mumbled "Have a good rest of the day at work, sweetheart. I´ll see you later in the morgue." The blonde cupped Jane´s cheeks, returning the soft kiss. Her lips danced with Jane´s pink ones before she slowly pulled away, "Thank you my love. Yes I´ll see you later."

Exiting the car as graciously as always, Maura leaned into the car one last time "I love you" and then she sauntered away. Waving towards Jane as she entered the building.

Jane was still sitting in her car, mesmerised by the sway of Maura´s hips. Her eyes having been glued to the plump butt of her girlfriend. She needed a couple of minutes to control herself again.

* * *

After those few minutes that had felt like an eternity she exited her car and followed Maura into the department.


	15. Mama Knows?

**Mama Knows..?**

Angela was suspicious. Her daughter had been sneaking around the past few weeks. Had Jane spent more time with Maura than usual? Her car had always been outside the doctor´s house. What were the girls hiding and why was Jane at Maura´s every single day? Or did Jane have a new boyfriend and Maura was helping her hide it? But why would Jane feel the need to hide something so important from her?

The confident woman and from what others described a little nosy, was cooking dinner. She was determined to get Maura and Jane to talk to her, well at least Maura. Her plan was to bring the freshly cooked lasagne over to the girls and practically demand to be asked inside.

They had blown her off way too often the last couple of weeks and why was Maura´s door suddenly always locked from the inside? What was going on behind those brightly lit windows?

Angela was studying the house opposite to her "own". It was a weird sight to have every window lit while the shades in Maura´s bedroom were closed.

* * *

The girls who were cuddling in Maura´s bed were more than unaware of Angela´s prying eyes. They did not know that Jane´s mom was already wondering what was going on in the neighbouring house.

Even if they knew, they surely would not care. Jane actually could not care less about her surroundings, her lips were pressed to Maura´s full and pink ones. The brunette was hovering over her petite girlfriend. One of her hands rested on Maura´s hips while the other slightly supported her own weight. Her toned thigh was pressing against Maura´s centre, rocking against it in a subtle way. The blonde was already panting heavily. Her hips pushed upwards into Jane´s body and she was begging for more friction.

Soon Jane´s jeans and shirt were lying on the ground next to Maura´s dress. Jane was now caressing the naked breasts in front of her. Paying close attention to stimulating both nipples equally since she knew how wild that would drive the blonde. Her hand was quickly making its way into Maura´s panties and started rubbing her already wet centre vigorously. Long fingers pushed inside the petite blonde and quickly worked their way in and out of her wet centre, bringing the doctor quickly closer and closer to release.

Jane loved how Maura reacted to her touches and she loved even more how she arched her back vigorously when she came undone. Her eyes squeezed shut and Jane´s name falling from her lips in a long cry.

Pulling a now very relaxed Maura into her arms and cuddling her tightly, Jane closed her eyes as she simply enjoyed lying in bed with her beauty half on top of her.

* * *

Angela was pacing up and down her kitchen as she waited for her lasagne to be finished. She wanted to know what was going on now. She had been waiting long enough and she also had been patient long enough.

Wrapping the still warm dinner up before she made her way over to the other house.

She rang the doorbell twice before waiting. When, after 10 minutes no one opened, Angela started to knock on the door "Maura? Are you home? I can see the light in your living room."

Jane had been grabbing her sweatpants and t-shirt as the doorbell rang. Groaning loudly since she had to leave her beautiful, flushed and very flustered girlfriend alone. The blonde clearly needed a couple more minutes than her detective, to collect herself and slip into some clothes.

Leaving a loving kiss on Maura´s slightly swollen lips before she whispered "I´ll take care of that sweetheart. Take your time."

Hearing her mother's voice echo through the closed door caused another loud groan to erupt from Jane´s throat.

* * *

A slightly dishevelled Jane was now opening the door to find her mother who was holding a huge tray filled with delicious smelling lasagne. The food in front of her conjured a smile onto her, until then, very annoyed features.

Angela did not even wait to be invited in and simply pushed herself past her daughter "I made you girl's dinner. You know you two have been pretty absent lately. Where´s Maura? What´s going on, Janie? Why is your hair standing into every direction? What did you do before you opened the door? Wait..do I even want to know?"

In that moment Jane remembered why she was hiding her relationship with Maura from her mom and everyone else. Being bombarded with questions was not what she wanted or needed.

"Thanks, ma. We really appreciate it. Uh..we are just pretty busy at work, ya know. Nothing special. Maur´s upstairs. She..uh..she took a nap after she came home. I´m pretty sure you woke her with your uproar. She should be down in a minute. Nothing´s going on. Just a usual day. Oh c´mon ma! There is nothing you need to know. Can we stop this interrogation now?" Jane´s hand was tousling her hair.

* * *

Maura appeared in the kitchen a couple of minutes later. She herself was dressed into some yoga pants and an oversized shirt. Her cheeks still deeply flushed from her earlier release and she nearly looked as astonished as Jane had when her mom had been at the door.

"Hello, Angela" Maura spotted the lasagne and was thankful she could talk about something "Thank you for bringing us dinner. That´s very nice of you."

"You´re very welcome, Maura, dear. Are you alright? Oh and how was your nap? Janie told me you had taken one."

"It was good, yes very good. Amazing actually", blushing even deeper as Maura thought of what they had been doing. She wasn't even lying when she said that. Turning towards the cupboard to take two plates out for the food and to avoid Angela´s staring eyes, Maura was internally praying that Jane´s mother kept her visit short. As much as she loved her girlfriend´s mother she actually had been looking forward to spending a slow evening cuddled up on the couch with Jane.

Jane, who was sensing Maura´s discomfort was already ushering her ma towards the door. Angela who sensed that she was about to get thrown out, started to blabber again. "Janie, seriously what's going on? Why are you always at Maura´s? I mean you have been here pretty often before but every day and night? Is Maura ok? Are you ok? What are you guys hiding?"

Jane sighed deeply, "Ma, we aren´t hiding anything. We just have a pretty hard case and we are working on it 24/7. Also Maur´s helping me with my messed up sleeping pattern. That´s all."

With those words Jane was pushing her still not satisfied mother out of the door.

Angela was pretty sure that her daughter had not told her the whole truth but since she didn´t know how else to get them to tell her what´s going on, Angela decided to stop her attempts at snooping for tonight and ask Frankie when she saw him next. Maybe her son would know something. While she shook her head she was returning to the guesthouse.

* * *

"She´s gone, baby. Sorry for her intrusion", Jane was speaking as she walked back into the kitchen. She was right in time to take a plate loaded with lasagne from her girlfriend. Leaving another kiss on Maura´s lips before she followed the blonde into the living room. "It´s fine Jane. You couldn't know that your ma would come over. Do you think she knows?" Maura sat down next to her tall detective as they settled down onto the couch and started eating.

"Don´t worry, cutiepants. I don´t think she has a clue but we really should tell everyone soon..before they start spying on us. Even though I would like to keep you my beautiful little secret, we should come out someday soon."


	16. Dinner Revelations

**Dinner Revelations**

Sunday was coming closer and closer.

To Jane´s dismay, the week had been flying by in a blink. She was not ready for Sunday dinner with her girlfriend and her whole family. She was not ready to come out to her family and she was not ready to present Maura to everyone. But weeks had gone by since they had become an item and no matter how much she loved that Maura was her beautiful little secret, she also wanted to be able to show how much she loved this woman in public. She did not want to hide her blonde and she sure as hell did not want her beauty to feel like she was ashamed of her…because Jane wasn´t. She could not be any happier and she wanted to show the world how happy she was.

It surely had taken some nagging from Maura to even get Jane to agree to coming out to her family over Sunday dinner but after the weeks that had gone by there would be no better time than this to finally come clean about how they felt about each other.

* * *

That is why Jane found herself dressed in a more than decent pair of jeans and a clean shirt. Maura herself was clad in a, as Jane thought very sexy dress but Maura insisted that it was a more than suitable dress for "meeting the parents". She called it that even though she had already met and made friends with Angela. But tonight her relationship with Angela definitely would change. Maura would not only be Jane´s best friend anymore but her girlfriend and the woman she would most likely marry one day.

Jane was nervously pacing up and down the living room as she waited for Maura to come downstairs. She had been ready what had felt like hours ago.

_What was taking Maura so long? This was just a simple dinner with family and friends..but why was she so nervous it was just a simple dinner? Why was she so nervous about telling everyone who she loved? This should not be so hard..this should be easy and not nerve wracking. Being with a woman should not be different than being with a man so why was it such a big deal if she was with a woman? If Maur was a man, I would not have to explain myself to everyone..I could just bring her to my parents and no one would even ask about us being together._

The brunette smiled when the blonde she had just been thinking about, as she always did, came down the stairs. "You are beautiful sweetheart" Jane beamed at her girlfriend and pulled her close, spinning her around twice and admiring her before she pressed a chaste kiss to those beautiful, full lips. "Thank you, Jane. I´m sorry I took so long but I wanted to look good for everyone" a blush crept up Maura´s cheeks as she said that, considering that everyone she would be meeting knew her already. She felt a little stupid for being as nervous as she was.

Jane took Maura´s hand into hers and guided her outside of the house before either of them could change their minds.

* * *

Once in front of Maura´s guesthouse, Jane gently squeezed the blonde´s delicate hand and turned towards her "Are you ready, baby?" Maura nodded slowly even though she was probably as nervous as Jane was. Letting go of the detective´s hand she knocked the door.

Angela opened the door a couple of minutes later, a huge smile on her face and clad in an apron, she ushered the girls inside. Telling Maura repeatedly how beautiful she looked and how happy she was that they had finally found the time to attend Sunday dinner again since the both of them had been a rare sight during the last few weeks.

Angela kept chattering away while she guided Maura and Jane into the dining room where Korsak, Frankie and Tommy were already waiting for them. After a hearty welcome, they all sat down at the table and Angela placed huge bowls of Spaghetti and Meatballs in front of them.

Everyone, despite Jane and Maura were digging into their food. The both of them were too nervous to eat much. They were too nervous to push more than a few bites of food past their lips. Jane´s hand was resting on Maura´s thigh under the table so no one was able to see it.

After dinner that had been dragging along way longer than usual, they were finally sitting around the table with coffee and some dessert. Jane could not take the pressure any longer and cleared her throat, "Well..ma, guys..I have to tell you all something." Jane could feel how Maura´s hand laced into hers. This simple gesture gave her the strength to go on with the sentence she had just started, licking her lips once more before she spoke again, "Maura…and I…we are a..couple…I..I love Maura." The brunette released her breath with a sigh and was now looking over at chocolate orbs met the hazel ones in an instant and the women were smiling at each other. Nothing mattered to them anymore. Their secret was out and the uproar that had been breaking out around them did not concern them.

They did not see how Frankie and Tommy looked at each other since they both had had feelings for the beautiful blonde doctor. Korsak was grinning and rubbing his hands while Angela was sitting there with an open mouth, staring at everyone that was sitting at the table.

Angela´s jaw had dropped and she was blatantly baffled.

* * *

Sure she loved Maura but now Jane and Maura were a couple? Jane was gay? But Janie had always been with guys..what had happened? Had she always been gay? Or did she just fall in love with Maura? And what about Maura, had she been gay all the time? Wait..didn´t she surprise Maura with Ian? Angela was so confused that she did not know if she was happy or not. She knew she loved Maura and that the blonde doctor belonged to the Rizzoli family but this was just new to her. Jane looked happy. Janie actually looked more than happy and that was a sight Angela enjoyed. The news was a shock for her since this meant she would not get any grandchildren from her daughter even though she had always been looking forward to that. She had wanted to have a whole bunch of grandchildren and now had to get used to the idea of not getting any from her daughter.

Angela pulled herself out of her shock and looked at her daughter who only had eyes for Maura. The both of them were a beautiful sight and a huge smile spread on Angela´s lips. She was happy for them.

Jumping out of her chair and skipping over to her daughter and the blonde, she pulled them into a bear hug "I´m so happy for you two! Welcome to the family, Maura." Relief washed over Maura and Jane as their news was met with smiles and happy faces. Angela hugging them was a pleasurable surprise since the both of them had been anticipating the worst. Even though Jane knew that Angela adored Maura, she had been very unsure of how her mother would take this news.

Korsak was patted Jane´s shoulder and congratulated her on what a good choice she had made, before he laughed heartily and told Frankie that he wanted to have his money in the morning. Jane and Maura were looking at each other in surprise as they heard about the bet that was going on at the precinct. They had not known that nearly everyone had seen their attraction before they had even known about it.

* * *

The evening progressed slowly and without any other new revelations. Finally Jane was able to hold Maura´s hand openly and she had not let go of the small hand that was laced into hers since they had dropped the bomb. When Maura kept yawning repeatedly Jane ushered her to get up and home. She could see how exhausted her beauty was and despite her protests she wanted to take her to bed. Jane helped her girl towards the door and they told Angela goodbye.

Maura was more than happy that this evening had gone so well and was now leaning into Jane as they entered their home and made their way up towards the bedroom. Exhaustion and sleep were taking over and she was secretly thankful that she had such a strong shoulder to lean on. Jane even had to help her strip out of her clothes before the brunette disappeared into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face.

When the detective returned after a couple of minutes she found her blonde peacefully sleeping in their bed. Only dressed into her panties she was cuddled up into the blankets. Jane crawled into the bed next to her and kissed her lovingly as she pulled the petite form of her girl into her arms, pulling the blanket above the both of them, "Goodnight sweetheart, I love you."

Jane closed her eyes and drifted off into a very peaceful sleep.


	17. It s Party Time

**It´s Party Time**

After her initial shock, Angela quite liked the idea of Maura and Jane dating.

She actually loved to see her daughter so happy. She secretly had been observing the two of them together for the past few weeks. She had seen how Jane looked at Maura and how her daughter kept making sure that the blonde was alright. She could see how much Jane cared about Doctor Isles. Angela wanted to throw the two of them a coming out party. She knew that this was probably childish but she was just too psyched about this new direction her daughter´s life had taken.

She had approached Jane and Maura with her idea about throwing a party but the girls had told her off. They had told her that they wouldn't want a party, especially not to celebrate them being a couple or gay. Jane actually had thought that her mother was joking with her when she had shared that idea but Angela´s face had told her that her mother was not joking at all.

The girls denying her the pleasure of throwing a party had not stopped Angela´s desire to do so. That´s why she had been planning a surprise party at Maura´s house. She had told everyone the time they should be there and made sure that no one would either tell her daughter or Maura.

The Italian, who had never liked to get her wishes denied, prepared snacks and food for her guests. She also made sure that enough drinks were at the house.

Having made a banner saying "Happy Coming Out" she put it onto the wall so that everyone could see it, she was very content with her work.

Slowly the guests were arriving, Angela had invited Maura´s staff and a bunch of the guys her daughter worked with.

* * *

They were all sipping on their drinks as Maura and Jane arrived home. The brunette had had a rough day and the only thing she wanted was to spend her night with her girlfriend, kissing those perfect lips and making love to her until she had forgotten everything else.

She pressed Maura against the door she had just closed, kissing the smaller woman passionately. Neither of them were aware of the fact that they were not alone.

When Jane pulled away to gasp for air, Maura´s eyes shot open and she spotted the banner and people staring at them. The blonde gasped loudly and turned bright red. Seeing her girlfriend like this caused Jane to turn around. Her expression was nearly mirroring Maura´s as she finally had grasped the situation.

Jane didn´t know if she should be angry at her mother or just be happy that she was so accepting of her relationship. She pulled Angela aside after the women had fully entered their house. The awkward silence was followed by the normal chatter about work and family. Everyone was happy to be able to somehow change the topic.

"Ma, why are all of those people here and what´s this supposed to be?" Jane´s voice was louder than she had planned to and she could feel Maura´s grip tighten on her arm, she whispered "Sorry.."

Angela looked back and forth between the women before she spoke, "It´s a party for you two..a coming out party. I know you two didn´t want this but it´s a great opportunity to tell everyone. Look they all came!"

Angela did not get how uncomfortable the whole party made Jane as well as Maura. Shaking her unruly curls before she spoke again "Seriously ma? You know that I actually did not have to have a party to come out. Did it ever occur to you that I might want to keep this under wraps? That I might not want the guys to know about it..that they will make jokes about me and Maur. I just wanted the family to know about us. I want to have my girl all to myself and I want to be able to enjoy her without having everyone butt into our relationship? All I wanted tonight was to come home and enjoy the evening with my girlfriend."

Angela just shrugged since she could not understand how such a small party could cause any harm. She had not thought that Jane might have had a hard day and did not feel up to face company but then she had just wanted to throw this party for the both of them and she simply did not take no for an answer.

* * *

Pushing the girls into the kitchen, she thrust a beer into Jane´s hands before she did the same with a glass of wine to Maura. Squeezing the girls shoulders before she pushed them outside into the living room again "Now go and mingle, have some fun and don´t look so grumpy, Janie!"

Jane shot her mother a death glare as she was pushed into the other room. She pulled Maura into a corner where they were nearly on their own since she wanted some privacy. She let herself sink into an armchair and tugged her beautiful blonde into her lap since she could imagine how much Maura´s feet and calves must hurt in those murderous heels when her own feet were aching in normal shoes.

Maura thankfully smiled at Jane as she made herself comfortable, nuzzling into the taller woman´s body and leaning into the offered warmth. "Thank you, Jane. How long will they stay? What do you think when they finally leave us..? I had looked forward to that slow evening with you."

She nuzzled her head into the crook of Jane´s neck and started sipping on her wine. To be honest she wanted to continue where they had started, pressed against the door. She wanted to feel Jane´s body pressing against her own and she wanted to finally change out of those shoes and clothes to take a hot bath and then cuddle up in bed with her girlfriend.

The blonde could only guess how uncomfortable Jane must feel about all of this. The guys from the precinct she usually only shared one or two words with, were now in their house and disturbing their privacy when all they had wanted was to spend a slow evening at home. Jane could feel how her stomach clenched and started growling and she tried to remember when she had eaten last.

Handing Maura her beer before she got up and lifted Maura with her, putting the petite blonde down again and leaving a kiss in her silky hair, "I´ll get us something to eat. I´ll be right back, my love."

Maura nodded before she took another sip of her wine.

Jane reappeared a couple of minutes later, loaded with a huge plate that was filled with mini burgers, sandwiches and all kinds of fast food Maura would usually not eat but now she was hungry. Getting up and making space for Jane before the blonde settled back onto her lap, grinning widely as Jane started to feed her with one of the burgers since she was still holding both of their drinks.

The tall brunette shoved one of the burgers into her own mouth after she had made sure that Maura had eaten.

Suddenly the evening did not seem too bad and suddenly neither of them minded the strangers in their home anymore. They did not care who saw them like this, Jane feeding Maura while Maura simply enjoyed herself. As the evening progressed the guests slowly started to leave, the girls had avoided talking to anyone despite Angela and had stayed to themselves the whole evening. Eating and drinking while they had talked about their day.

When everyone was gone except for Angela who already started to clean up the mess the guests had left, Jane helped Maura up again and smiled lovingly at her, "I´ll see my ma out and then I´m all yours. What do you think about drawing us a nice bath and I´ll join you in there for some quality time in a second?" "That sounds heavenly to me, Jane" Maura nodded before she raised her voice and waved at Angela "Goodbye Angela..thank you..for cleaning up."

* * *

Maura sauntered upstairs while Jane´s eyes were glued to her backside. The blonde could not help but smile as she felt that known stare on her and her hips automatically swayed more.

A soft groan left Jane´s lips when she saw how Maura´s hips swayed seductively and she muttered "This woman is going to kill me someday."


	18. Climax

**A/N** My muse has been slacking lately so if you have ideas or wishes on how I should continue this story please send them to me.

* * *

**Climax**

Jane only managed to draw her eyes away from the stairs long after Maura had gone. In her mind she could still see the perfectly shaped ass of her girlfriend sway in front of her. She had always loved the sway of Maura´s hips and even when they were just best friends, Jane had been looking at Maura´s ass. She had not been able to look away. How many nights had she been lying awake and imagining how the so delicately shaped behind of the blonde felt beneath her hands. Now that she knew how it felt she never wanted to stop grabbing or smacking Maura´s ass anymore. She could never have imagined just how amazing it felt.

When Jane had finally been able to draw her mind back to reality she walked into the kitchen where her mother was still rushing through it while she was cleaning up. Jane through her hands over her head with a groan, "Ma..can you go already? Please?"

"But I´m just cleaning up the kitchen, Janie! Why can´t you appreciate my good deed? Now hush and do what you have to do. I can see myself out later!" Angela huffed. Why could her kids never be grateful for all the hard work she did?

"Ok, ma, look. I really appreciate you cleaning up the mess you made because you had to throw a party for us even though we never asked you or even wanted you to do that but right now all I want is to spend a nice relaxing evening with my girlfriend. Like I had planned all along when I came home. No you can't stay here and clean up because I don´t want to feel like a teenager and I am not planning on watching TV with Maura, you got it?" with those words Jane pushed a now very quiet and flustered Angela out of the door. Angela´s face was frozen in a look of disbelief as she finally had realised that her daughter was talking about having sex with Maura. Muttering something Jane could not understand as she walked back to the guesthouse. Jane locked the backdoor and then the front door to make sure that Angela could not return into the house tonight. Knowing how often her mother changed her mind about things she just wanted to be prepared.

* * *

Only a couple of moments later Jane entered hers and Maura´s bedroom. She could hear the water splashing in the bathroom and she could smell lavender in the air. Jane was quickly stripping out of her clothes as she called for her girl, "Oh Mauuuurrraaaa…I´m coming. Are you ready for me?"

The raven haired woman could hear the soft chuckle of her favourite Doctor echo through the whole bathroom as she entered it. Posing in her naked glory and making a whole show out of it. She suddenly became cold and rushed over to the tub, climbing quickly into it and pulling her blonde into her arms as she relaxed into the hot water.

Maura leaned forward and kissed Jane´s lips before she mumbled, "I am always ready for you."

* * *

Her legs were snaking around Jane´s waist and she locked her feet behind her girlfriend´s back.

The women kept kissing for a while. Their excitement was rising with each kiss they shared, every new nibble on Maura´s full bottom lip sent another shiver through her body. The blonde could already feel heat rising in the pit of her stomach. She was subconsciously grinding her centre against Jane´s body. She could feel Jane´s abs contract since her body was pressed flush against the body of the taller woman. Suddenly two long and delicate fingers slipped between her folds and teased her entrance. Maura´s head fell back and a moan fell from her opened lips. Jane´s skilled hands worked her up more and more without even entering her or giving her the much needed release she was already begging for. Maura´s body suddenly tensed as Jane´s fingers finally slid into her with ease. The brunette waited until she was sure that her girlfriend had adjusted to the sudden intrusion since she did not want to make her beauty feel uncomfortable before she started to work her fingers in and out of Maura´s dripping core. Speeding up with every thrust Jane watched how Maura´s body bucked into her. Her back arching more and more as the blonde´s breathing became uneven.

Jane latched onto one of Maura´s glorious breasts she loved so much and she started to let her tongue swirl around the hard nipple while she curled her fingers into Maura´s g-spot. She was sure that Maura was just about to come undone as she felt fingers push into herself. Jane moaned in surprise when those fingers started to immediately pump in and out of her at a fast pace. She was close and she could see that Maura was close too. Jane gently bit into the hardened nipple in her mouth as she pumped in and out of Maura as fast as she could. Her thumb swiping over Maura´s engorged clit with every thrust.

Jane could feel her walls clenching tightly around Maura´s fingers and she felt like she was about to explode. With one final thrust both women started to scream the others name. Their bodies shaking and bucking while both of them rode out their orgasms. As Maura slumped forward and into Jane´s arms, her fingers slipped out of Jane. She was breathing heavily against Jane´s warm skin. Jane herself pulled her fingers out of the blonde who was quivering in her arms. With a huge smile on her face she licked her fingers clean and as soon as her heart rate had returned to normal she lifted Maura into her arms and got up. She wrapped a towel around the both of them and dried them off before she carried her beauty over to their bed and crawled into it with Maura still in her arms.

* * *

Hazel eyes were beaming up at her and Maura whispered "I love you" before she nuzzled more into Jane. "I love you too, sweetheart. I love you so so much" Jane kissed the top of Maura´s head before she relaxed into the pillows and fell asleep.


	19. The Killer

**A/N: I will be busy with final exams in the next weeks so I won´t be updating frequently.**

* * *

**The Killer**

Jane was panting. She had been running after that filthy looking man for at least an hour now and she was more than surprised that he had not stopped yet. They could finally have found their killer and Jane was not going to let him escape from her.

A loud groan escaped her lips as the figure in front of her disappeared into a sewer tunnel.

Really? Did he have to go down there? Wasn´t it enough that she had had to run after him? Now she also would stink like nothing else when she would return to the precinct and to Maura.

She had not slept with Maura in a week, they had most of the time not even slept in the same room since the case had become more and more demanding and Jane had stayed at work night after night. She was missing her girlfriend and she simply wanted to close the case to be able to return to her normal life..but now she would be stinking and that would totally not be a turn on for her blonde.

Jane groaned again before she grumbled into her walkie-talkie "He´s going into the sewer between Garden and Fleet street. I repeat he is going into the sewer between Garden and Fleet".

She inhaled deeply one last time before she followed the man into the sewer. Luckily for her, the tall man did not get ahead quickly. After another 15 minutes she could hear someone panting in front of her, Jane crept forward as quietly as possible and then finally tackled their suspect.

An exhausted and dirty detective Rizzoli returned to the precinct. She was followed by the man she had been chasing for the past two hours. Even though she felt grossed out by herself she insisted on questioning their suspect herself.

* * *

~One week ago~

Maura had analysed the tiny piece of latex she had found on their latest victim after she had finished the autopsy. It was clear to her now that all two women had been killed by the same murderer. She had run every test possible on the piece of what she suspected had been a glove before.

The tests did not bring any new clues and Maura as well as Jane became frustrated by the lack of evidence.

But then Maura had found a trace of Uranium on the small latex piece. They had spent the next few days checking every hospital and every chemical laboratory in the city. After a few long and frustrating days of not finding any place that even used this rare chemical, they found a dump for chemical and medical waste that had received trash which included Uranium, which was usually used as a fuel for nuclear reactors.

They had gotten a list of the employees of this dump and had already ruled the women and men out that were too short to have committed these murders since Maura had calculated that the murderer would have to be taller than the victims. While taking a closer look at the wounds once again, Maura had concluded that the stab wounds were inflicted from the top of the body and moved downwards.

Officers had checked out the home addresses of every employee without finding anything unusual until they came to the last man on their list. The first thing which spiked their interest was that he had no home address and was living on a campsite. Jane had insisted on checking out his home herself and had gone there together with Korsak. Their suspect had not been "at home" so Jane had looked around the grounds of the campsite and had luckily just spotted the man as he began running away at the sight of the police cruisers arrival.

* * *

~Now~

Hours of questioning later, they finally were sure they had their man. He had no alibi for any of the murders and officers found the murder weapon in his camper. Jane was sure that she had hit the jackpot and finally found the guy she had been looking for over the last few weeks.

They could not find any motive for the murders but after being with the perpetrator for only a few minutes, every single one of them was sure that he had a mental problem.

* * *

Jane now finally wanted to get rid of her smelly clothes and the disgusting sewer smell. She needed a shower and she needed this shower now. She surely could not drive home smelling like this. That´s when she remembered the shower in Maura´s private bathroom. Jane made her way down to the office of her girlfriend in long strides. Entering the bathroom and stripping out of her clothes in a few seconds before she stepped under the shower and relaxed under the hot water.

Maura entered her office a few minutes later and crinkled her nose. What was that smell? She heard the water in her shower run and made her way over to the small bathroom. Who was there?

"Jane?"


	20. Are You Dirty Enough?

Jane was already lathering herself up for the third time when she heard Maura call her name. Answering her with a loud groan before she continued her efforts to finally smell human again.

Maura had slowly approached the door to her private bathroom, she was still unsure of who was using her shower as she heard Jane´s groan. A smile spread on her lips when she recognised the so well-known groan. Maura opened the door, "Jane there you…", suddenly she started coughing, "What smells so badly in here? What happened and..Oh god don´t tell me that smell is coming from your clothes!" Jane turned around to see Maura standing there with a crinkled nose. "Uh yeah the smell is me and my clothes..the fucking idiot had to escape into a sewer.." Jane shrugged indifferently.

Maura shook her head and grabbed some gloves before she pulled out a hazard bag and put Jane´s clothes into it. Making sure that her disgusted face was clearly visible to Jane. "You can either throw them away or get them clean again, your choice. But if they keep smelling like this, they won't come into our house", Maura closed the bag and put it away. "That´s better", she sighed.

"Throw..Throw them away?! Maura I can´t throw perfectly fine clothes away! I will get them cleaned..you will be the death of me woman" Jane went back to lathering up her body the fourth time, "Oh and would you finally get that perfect ass of yours in here? I´ve not only been through hell and back today, I have also been extremely horny for about a week!" Jane continued grumbling while a small laugh left Maura´s lips. To be honest with herself she had been overly aroused the past couple of days too. She missed Jane´s hands on her and most importantly, in her.

"Alright, alright" Maura was slowly stripping out of her clothes and then folded them neatly to make sure nothing got wrinkled. "I hope you don´t smell as bad as those clothes anymore" Maura teased as she opened the door to the shower. "Excuse me, Miss Smartypants! I´m already lathering myself up for the fourth time and also I am planning on giving you earth shattering pleasure so what does it matter how I smell?" Jane had put her hands onto her hips while she was talking, her eyes were openly ogling Maura´s body. Maura tentatively stepped closer and inhaled deeply, "Mmm you´re not smelling bad at all..so what´s with that earth shattering pleasure? Do you just give it to me or do I have to beg now?" The blonde had already put on her best puppy face. "Oh you know I like you begging but I think I can give it to you just like that…I mean only if you return me the favour of course.." Maura stepped towards Jane and captured her lips in a bruising kiss.

* * *

Jane kept rambling on for a little until she let herself go and relaxed into the kiss. Wrapping her arms around the form of the petite blonde while she returned her kisses feverishly. Suddenly Jane pinned Maura against the next wall and started to nibble at the smaller woman´s bottom lip. Delicate fingers wrapped into dark curls as Maura was yanking Jane´s head even closer to hers.

Jane lifted one of Maura´s legs and wrapped it around her body, holding it in place while she ground her dripping centre into Maura´s. The blonde was writhing and panting heavily already as her hips bucked up, creating as much friction as she possibly could in the position she was in.

Loud strangled moans that sounded more frustrated than anything else fell from Maura´s lips as Jane only slowly grinded into her. Without giving her breasts any attention and without actually granting her much friction at all. It was just enough to work her up more and more without giving her any form of relief. "Jaaaaneee..pleeaaseee.." Maura breathed heavily. She herself could not do much. Only standing on one foot, she relied on Jane to keep her up. The brunette had mastered the art of pinning Maura against the shower wall so that the blonde could neither move away nor touch herself. A smug grin had spread on the detectives lips since for now she was in charge of what would happen. Tilting her head for a second as she watched Maura´s beautifully flushed face and the dilated pupils of the blonde. Jane leaned down and started to suck on her girlfriend´s pulse point before she mumbled "Please what, Miss Isles?" Maura groaned in frustration "Please….I need you…please…fuck me."

Her head had lulled back against the shower wall as she enjoyed the new pleasures she was receiving from Jane´s mouth. The brunette detective had finally kissed her way down to Maura´s voluptuous breasts and she had taken one of the pink, hard nipples into her mouth. She was devouring the little nub with her tongue and she gently bit down as she moved her free hand down to Maura´s centre. Dipping her index finger into slick and velvety folds, a moan erupted from Jane herself. She loved how wet Maura got for her and she loved even more that she was the reason for all of that. Maura´s eyes were closed halfway and she had totally forgotten that they were having sex in her office, well in the bathroom attached to her office but they were still at work.

Jane´s finger had slipped out of the blonde again which had caused Maura to huff in protest but she had started moaning nearly immediately when Jane´s finger which was coated in her juices started to circle the blonde´s clit.

By now not only Maura´s but also Jane´s juices were running down her legs and Jane decided that it was time to stop teasing her girl and finally give her the promised orgasm. Thrusting three fingers into Maura´s tight centre without warning caused Maura´s back to arch violently. A scream erupted from her chest and her eyes widened at the sudden intrusion. The brunette´s fingers had slipped in so easily that she was sure she had not hurt Maura who actually enjoyed it rough. After giving the blonde a couple of seconds to adjust to her fingers before she started to pump into her at a fast pace. Curling long fingers into Maura´s g-spot as she thrust deeper and deeper. The blonde was screaming with each thrust and she was desperately gripping onto Jane who was still sucking on one of Maura´s nipples. The brunette´s thumb kept circling the throbbing clit of her girlfriend while pumping away in a steady pace. She could feel Maura clench down on her fingers and knew she was close which only spurred Jane on to thrust even harder into the blonde who´s breath came in staccatos by now. Dizzying pleasure consumed Maura´s body and her body started to shake while scream after scream left her lips, her fingers were digging into Jane´s skin when white starts exploding in front of her eyes, her vision blurred while she forgot to breathe as another orgasm ripped through her.

Jane kept moving her fingers slowly in and out of Maura to prolong her release. Only stopping as she could see that Maura was too sensitive for her touches, Jane wrapped her arms around the delicate form of the blonde after she had pulled out of her and licked her fingers clean. Jane loved how Maura tasted, her arousal was the most delicious taste she had ever had in her whole life.

* * *

She gently sat her blonde down on the floor of the shower before she herself leaned back against one of the walls and quickly slipped her own fingers into her aching centre. Jane needed release and she needed it now. As Maura´s breathing normalised little by little she was looking up and noticing the brunette who was working herself to release. Maura lifted her hand and placed it onto Jane´s wrist, pulling the brunette´s fingers away and out of her dripping centre. "Let me.." with that Maura leapt forward and replaced Jane´s fingers with her mouth. The brunette had already started protesting but was cut off by a loud moan when Maura´s lips eased around her clit and created a vacuum. Jane was close and didn´t need much attention to fall over the edge. Maura was happily sucking at Jane´s clit while she was lapping up every drop of arousal she could get. The taste of it exploding on her tongue and when she finally felt how Jane´s muscles tightened she bit down on her clit. Jane started to shake and moan loudly while release washed over her.

* * *

When Maura and Jane had regained their strength they left the shower and wrapped themselves up into towels. A loud knock on the door made them jump. Maura who had forgotten if she had locked the door quickly locked the bathroom door just in time before Frankie walked into her office.

"Maura? Jane? Any of you guys around? I thought you might wanted to grab a drink at the Robber?" Frankie looked around the small empty room and then scratched his head, "Oh well I guess none of you are here even though Susie and I could swear we heard something." He left again and when they heard the sound of the door lock click the girls started to laugh loudly.


	21. Murder House

**A/N **So it has been a while since I updated my story. I´m sorry I have kept you all waiting for so long. Life just got really busy in the last months and I was not able to finish my chapter. The first draft of this chapter has been sitting there for ages and it was really bugging me that in between uni, work and my personal life I was not able to finish it. Thanks to my lovely muse I finally was able to actually pursue this chapter and finish it. Without her ideas I would sometimes seriously be stuck forever.

I don´t own Rizzoli &amp; Isles though I wish I would own my personal Maura...

I hope you guys have fun with this chapter!

xoxo

* * *

**Murder House**

Maura was pressing the palm of her hand to her mouth as she tried to stop laughing. Her cheeks were reddened and she was sure the sounds that came from her must have sounded like the squeals of a pig. She was not sure if she actually found this more embarrassing than funny but right now she could only laugh. Jane did not look any calmer herself. Even though it was her brother who had nearly caught them, she actually did not feel guilty at all.

She loved the sounds and especially the screams she could elicit from Maura and she never wanted her girlfriend to keep quiet. After a while in which only laughter had resonated from the walls of the ME´s office, both women had slowly calmed down. Maura collected her underwear and dress before she fully dressed herself again. Jane was still standing in the middle of the room, bouncing up and down to keep herself warm. "Maur…" the brunette whined, "I have no clothes to put on and I´m cold..can´t I put my old ones on again?" "No, Jane. Definitely not. Your clothes are hideous and you cannot seriously be considering putting them on again" the blonde shook her head. "Don´t you have a second set of clothes in your locker?" Jane mirrored Maura from a second ago and shook her head in return "No..I mean I usually do but..uh..I forgot to replace them the last time I had to use them."

"Well then you have two choices. One, you can stay in that towel and keep being cold, or two, you can use my second set of clothes. Option one includes a very embarrassing way back to the car. So which of those things do you want to do?" Maura´s eyebrows quirked in an amused way.

* * *

Jane knew that even option two would include a slightly embarrassing way back to their car since Maura´s clothes did not particularly fit her. Not wanting to walk back in just a towel, she slowly nodded and then spoke as a frown spread on her forehead "I´ll take your clothes." The brunette was not as ecstatic as her blonde girlfriend as she slowly slipped on Maura´s underwear and then her dress. She silently cursed herself for not having worn a bra to work since Maura´s looked more than just awkward on her, but the flimsy dress she put on after that definitely required a bra.

Maura was biting her lip as she tried to suppress the laughter that was bubbling up in her chest. Jane just looked too weird in that dress. Well she also looked very hot but still weird. Maura´s dress was awfully short for Jane and she kept pulling at the hem. The brunette just wanted to put her shoes on as her girlfriend shook her head vigorously at her and held a pair of heels out to her "You can't wear your shoes to that. This is just a no go. If you wear this you´re wearing it right."

The tall detective grumbled as she took the heels without even arguing. She knew she would lose that argument anyway since she could never say no to her beauty.

The women grabbed their phones and bags and finally stepped out of Maura´s office. Jane was still nervously fumbling with the dress and she was silently praying that no one would see her like this. She quickly stomped to the elevator while Maura was telling her to walk slower and to be careful with those super expensive heels.

* * *

Now wearing Maura's dress the women stepped into the elevator and headed upwards to take their final steps before freedom for the night. As the elevator doors slid open, an exhausted looking Korsak stood in front of them. "Don't you guys have your phones switched on? We got a call. A rich couple dead at their home."

Jane slumped forward as a groan left her lips "Sorry Vince. We were busy and didn´t hear our phones." Even though Korsak was extremely tired, he could not stop the grin that spread on his lips as he saw Detective Rizzoli in this short dress.

"Nice outfit, Jane. Do you want to join the fashion police?" he teasingly asked her before his expression turned serious again. "We should head down there right away. Sorry your evening is ruined, girls."

Turning away from the women, he headed to his cruiser where Frankie was already waiting. Maura, who knew how uncomfortable her girlfriend was, took the brunettes hand as she guided her to the car. "We´ll head out there and check out the crime scene and then we can go home and I promise you a massage. I´ll examine the corpses tomorrow morning." Jane´s voice was whiny as she replied "But Maur..they´ll laugh at me when I show up like this. Also your dress is icky and uncomfortable and totally not practical…" The brunette was pouting like a little girl as she was getting into Maura´s car. The medical examiner was smiling widely as she pondered about how cute detective Rizzoli could look even though she would never agree with her. Slipping into the car before she pressed a few loving kisses onto the still pouting lips of her girlfriend. "They won´t laugh at you. You look very hot and my dress is not icky at all. You sound like a 3 year old, Jay."

They sped towards the crime scene while Jane was still complaining about the dress she had to wear and how she would rather be home right now since she had had such a rough day. As soon as the blonde pulled up in front of a huge mansion, Jane shut up. Her curiosity was now getting the better of her and she actually wanted to know why they had been called to this address and why Korsak had only said "a dead rich couple" without giving them any more information. The women walked towards the relatively dark house which was only illuminated by some police spots. Both of them could imagine how intimidating the huge house must look like in the dark. Jane had always felt uneasy in big houses but this old Victorian mansion literary send chills over her back. Nothing could scare Jane Rizzoli but if she was honest with herself then this case already made her feel uneasy, even though she had no idea what she would be walking into just yet.

* * *

As soon as they entered the house, Jane knew why no one had said anything to them. Some of the detectives had nearly started to drool as they saw Detective Rizzoli not looking very detectively but no one had made a joke.

The hall was covered in bloodstains and both Maura and Jane had to put on galoshes. As they entered the living room even Maura who had seen a lot of corpses before had to inhale deeply. The two bodies who were tied to chairs, were missing their limps and heads and a huge puddle of blood had formed under them. This was clearly not their usual crime scene. This was a massacre.

* * *

After hours of searching the house neither the limps nor the heads of the victims were found to be anywhere and everyone knew that without the victims teeth no dental records could be found and without their fingerprints no one could surely say that those corpses really were the Smith's, the owners of the house who were on a 3 month trip around South America, at least according to their neighbours. When Maura had secured any traces she could find and the bodies were bagged, she went on a search for Jane. Seeing the brunette talk to another officer, the blonde slowly made her way over. Even while she was approaching her woman she could see the exhaustion that had overtaken her girlfriend. Maura languidly put her hand onto the lower back of the detective and spoke as soon as the other officer had disappeared. "Let´s go home, love. I´m done here and I´ll start processing the corpse's tomorrow morning." The brunette nodded and then slowly turned to leave, waving at her brother and Korsak before she let Maura guide her outside. "God I´m tired..does your offer for a massage still stand, baby?" The blonde smiled lovingly as she got into the car after her girlfriend. "Of course, Jane."


	22. The Boogeyman

**The Boogeyman**

Both women were more than exhausted after their long day so they immediately made their way into the bathroom. As always they stepped into the shower together and quickly washed their hair and bodies. Neither of them was feeling up to another make out session after their afternoon. Jane was sure they would not even have needed that second shower, but after seeing all the blood at their last crime scene, both of them felt like they were dirty again. Maura left a chaste kiss onto the brunette´s lips as she left the shower first. Blow drying her blonde curls as she could not help but marvel at how beautiful her Jane looked in between all the steam and water. Jane joined Maura after a couple of more minutes and only towel dried her hair.

* * *

The taller woman flopped down on their bed first. She did not bother to get dressed and much to her liking, Maura had not bothered to cover up her perfect body either. Jane groaned as delicate hands started to gently massage her back, she could feel her girlfriend sitting on her back while Maura kept working on Jane´s muscles.

"Uh..Maur? You don´t have to massage me..I mean if you are tired just lay down and cuddle with me." Jane rasped in her usual hoarse voice.

The blonde chuckled lightly, "I know, babe. But I promised it and I want to do this. I´ll cuddle you in a couple of minutes."

Their massaging session went on for a couple of more minutes as Maura had predicted before the petite woman felt like her girl´s muscles were loosened up as much as it was possible. Leaning down and leaving a loving kiss on Jane´s soft lips before she snuggled into her side. Strong arms wrapped around Maura´s waist and pulled her close. Hazel eyes started to close slowly as they connected with chocolate ones. She loved sleeping this way, her arms wrapped around Jane as she was facing her beautiful detective. She would nuzzle her head into Jane´s chest as soon as she was asleep. The brunette knew that and she loved how Maura snuggled even closer. Her long fingers ran through honey blonde curls as her girlfriend fell asleep.

Following the petite woman only a couple of minutes later since Jane was just too exhausted to keep her eyes open another second.

* * *

The crime scene had had no similarities with Hoyt´s crime scenes and even though Jane knew that, in addition to the fact that she had killed him, she started having nightmares again.

* * *

She could not move. Jane pulled against her restraints as she tried to see what was holding her back. First everything was black and then the black turned red.

_Why was she here? Where exactly was here? Was that blood or paint?_

Suddenly Jane could see and realization hit her. She was lying in a puddle of blood, her hands were pinned to the floor with scalpels. The more she tried to free herself the more blood dribbled out of her hands. She was in pain.

_Where was Maura? Was she safe? Oh god please let Maura be safe._

Jane screamed, not in fear but in agony. She wanted to be free. Rage blurred her vision. No she was not afraid. She wanted to hurt the bastard who did this to her. The throbbing pain in her hands did not stop her anger from bubbling up in her chest. She was Detective Jane Rizzoli. The detective with the best rate in crime solving, first of her class. No one could defeat Jane Rizzoli.

She closed her eyes to gather all her strength for another attempt to free herself.

Suddenly there was the sound of a voice. A voice that was too well known to Jane. It sounded too sweet for her liking. Every word the voice said hurt like acid. The sweetness that dribbled from each word made Jane nauseous and she wanted to throw up. A dark premonition clouded Jane´s mind. She had heard this voice before. She knew who´s voice it was. Jane did not want to open her eyes but she knew she had to open them at some point.

Slowly she opened her dark orbs and if she had not been Jane Rizzoli she probably would have screamed at the sight that was now burned onto her retina.

Charles Hoyt´s scarred face was only millimeters away from hers. Disgust filled the brunette´s features and the urge to throw up became stronger and stronger. A minute later the grinning grimace of her enemy was gone and a far more scary sight lay in front of Jane Rizzoli´s eyes.

Maura, her beautiful Maura, was tied to a chair. She was placed right in front of Jane as to make sure she had to look at the brunette. The blonde was crying and Jane wanted nothing more than to pull the woman in front of her into her arms and tell her that everything would be alright. But Jane could not speak. No matter how many times she tried to call her girlfriend´s name, no sound left her lips. Jane did not understand this. She had been able to scream earlier but now she could not even do that.

_What kind of evil torture was this? Why couldn't she do anything?_

* * *

Jane had been stirring violently for the past hour. Her restless sleep had started to pull Maura out of her own dreamless slumber. The blonde somehow felt like something was wrong but she did not wake up just yet.

Abruptly Jane opened her eyes. Staring into the darkness as she listened to her heavy panting. Her curls stuck to her sweaty forehead and she felt like her whole body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. As soon as her eyes had gotten used to the darkness, she could make out the body of her girlfriend that was still nuzzled into her. Despite the horrors of the nightmare she had just experienced, a small smile tugged on her lips. Maura seemed so peaceful while her chest kept sinking and rising in a slow rhythm. Jane knew that nothing she had dreamed was true. She knew that everything was alright. What she did not know was why she had had a nightmare again. She did not have any bad dreams since that night she had slept over and then realized she loved Maura. Even though Jane knew that this was only a few months ago, she felt like an eternity had passed. Being with Maura felt so right. Like it had always been that way.

The brunette lifted her hand and gently brushed a strand of Maura´s hair out of her angelic face. This tiny motion caused Maura to fully be pulled out of her dreams. In the back of her mind the medical examiner knew something could not be right. Their sheets were too wet and the chest her head was resting against was too hot. She could hear Jane´s heart beat rapidly as she sleepily mumbled, "Jane?..Is everything ok..?"

Placing a kiss to blonde curls before the brunette whispered, "Yes, my love. Everything is fine. Go back to sleep, beautiful." Another smile tugged on Jane´s lips as she could feel Maura´s body relax again. At least one of them should have a peaceful night. Jane knew that for her this night was over. There was nothing in the whole world that could make her fall asleep again. While she was watching her beauty, Jane could not help but wonder how she had been so lucky. Brushing Maura´s hair aside, she gently let her fingers dance over the fading scar on her neck. The scar was the only thing that still reminded her of the horrible incident with her worst nightmare about three years ago. No one was allowed to hurt her Maura.

Looking back Jane realized she had always been in love with the beautiful petite Medical Examiner. She was just too scared to allow herself to love this woman. She was scared of her own feelings and what they would bring her. Jane was glad she had overcome her fears. She had never been open about her feelings until the day she had told Maura how she felt about her.

* * *

Jane stayed awake for the rest of the night. She watched how Maura scrunched up her nose in her sleep and listened to the few words the blonde mumbled from time to time. She watched how the shadows became longer and then the first rays of the sun peeked through their curtains. The brunette was content that she was able to watch all of this.

Maura woke up only an hour after sunrise. Her face scrunched up in confusion as her hazel eyes were met by chocolate ones as Jane always slept longer than her.

"You´re awake, Jane?" Maura rubbed her eyes. "What happened last night?"

Jane scratched the back of her neck as she spoke slowly, "Uh..I just had a nightmare. No biggie. Don´t worry about me." Jane added that last sentence as she could see the worry that had spread on Maura´s face.

After a few more reassurances, Maura was sure that really nothing had happened and over breakfast Jane even reluctantly told her about her latest nightmare. Talking to Maura always made her feel better.


	23. The Chemistry Of Jane

**A/N So I actually was trying to update this story every two weeks but I forgot to upload this chapter last night. Well better a little late than never.**

**I got asked a very interesting question in one of my reviews and this question actually inspired me to write this chapter so thank you for bringing up a new aspect. Please cut me some slack if my theories that led to this chapter aren´t any good. Thank you and I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**The Chemistry Of Jane**

Jane had never spoken to anyone about her nightmares. Yes she had mentioned them briefly before but only to Maura. Her blonde was the only one who actually knew about those dreams. She was the one who had woken up to a screaming Jane many times before. She was the one who had a faint idea what those nightmares were about but it was obvious to her that even she did not know all the horrible details Jane had to relive in her dreams.

Maura knew that some of the things Jane dreamt about really happened while others were merely figments of her imagination. Doctor Isles had taken psychology classes during her time at BCU and she knew that only a traumatic event could cause nightmares as severe as Jane´s. Yes she knew about the time Jane was tortured by Hoyt. She had experienced such an attack herself but she also knew that neither Jane nor Korsak had told her everything that had happened that night. Maura had read the police report about what had happened, but knowing Jane and Korsak for years made her sure that not every detail was in there. Korsak protected Jane with his silence and Jane had never been a woman of many words.

* * *

The tall brunette always made sure to share as little personal information about herself as possible. She had already told Maura more about herself than anyone else. Jane did this to mainly protect herself but she also wanted to protect her mother. She knew that Angela could probably not take every brutal detail of most things Jane had gone through. Maura just had a way of making her talk about her deepest secrets and even her thoughts but even Maura did not know everything. Jane knew that even though her beauty had the grace of an angel and her petite frame looked like it could be easily shattered, Maura was stronger than anyone believed. She had been through a lot herself and she could defend herself. Somehow Jane knew that Maura could probably take the things she might have to tell her but another part of Jane stopped her from telling. She was afraid to lose Maura. The blonde was her personal ray of sunshine. No matter how exhausting or draining a case had been, Jane knew she could come home to Maura. Even when they had not been together Jane always came home to Maura.

* * *

The events of the past night left both women thinking. Jane was losing her train of thought every couple of minutes while she was feverishly trying to figure out if the Smiths really had left on holiday or if they, in fact were their murder victims. Frankie and Korsak had left to interrogate the neighbors again. Without the heads and limbs it was hard to find out who the poor souls were that were lying on Maura´s steel table. Their only way of finding out who their victims were was about their DNA and they still had no reliable samples to make their cross reference. They surely had their victims DNA but how could they be sure that any DNA found in the house actually belonged to Mr or Mrs Smith. The least they could do was test to see if any found DNA was from neither one of the victims and could possibly be the perpetrator´s. Tracking down Mr and Mrs Smith´s children seemed to be harder than they had thought as well. Robert, their son, had emigrated to Canada whereas Jessica, their daughter whom was still studying, had apparently left university to go on Spring Break to who knows where.

Jane groaned as she checked her phone for updates. Nothing. This case really was hard to crack.

* * *

Maura had worked as focused as always, even though Jane´s reoccurring nightmares never left the back of her mind. Now she was sitting in her office, frowning over her notes as she waited for any DNA results that might help them. If the corpses had teeth she could at least have pulled up their dental records. For the first time Maura was disappointed that neither of the victims had had any joint replacement or that the female had no implants at all. The serial number on any of those things could have helped them to finally identify the corpses.

A sigh left full red lips as the medical examiner´s thoughts drifted off to her girlfriend. Jane had had nightmares as long as she had known her and for as long as she could remember. She could still recall the nights the brunette had stood in front of her door because she could not sleep alone. The question of leaving the light on when they went to bed had become a ritual to her since Jane tended to spend most of her nights at Maura´s house. Neither of them had needed to explain what they were even though Jane had slept in Maura´s bed for years now. They did not need to figure out what they were to each other nor did they really know what it was. Both of them knew they were in love with each other but neither of them had been brave enough to come clean until only a couple of months ago. It was obvious that Jane was the complete opposite of Maura. The blonde would have gone to a psychologist if she had had to live through what Jane had gone through. If she was perfectly honest she had seen one after her encounter with Hoyt. Yes she had only needed about two sessions to work through her fears. It had given her a lot of strength to have Jane by her side and this incident had only shown Maura how safe she was with the brunette. Her beauty, who so easily endured every kind of pain or torture as long as she was the only one suffering. Even Maura had seen the change that Jane had gone through as Hoyt suddenly attacked her. Jane had never let anyone do her any harm and Maura had been sure that Jane loved her in that very second. No she had not said anything about that since she knew that Jane needed to realize her feelings. The brunette had to come clean with herself before she could actually be with Maura and Maura was happy to give her any time she needed. The blonde had no idea how Jane even managed to stay sane without ever talking about the things that had happened to her.

Talking about last night´s dream had proven that Maura was only scratching on the surface. The blonde was chewing on her bottom lip as she wondered how she could make Jane open up to her. She knew that she would never be able to get Jane to talk to a stranger, no matter who that stranger was. She also knew how much the brunette disliked psychologists or even the idea of going to one. Maura knew that the only chance she had was making Jane feel comfortable enough to tell her everything. She knew that she could not shrink her in any way. She could only listen and hope that talking about her fears or nightmares would help her in any way.

* * *

Maura´s attention was drawn to her office door as she heard a soft knock. When she saw Jane, a wide smile spread on her face. While waiting for results, Maura had forgotten the time. They were running every found DNA sample through CODIS but since there was so much data to compare, it could take a while before they hopefully got results.

The brunette who was still standing in the doorframe locked her eyes with hazel ones as she spoke.

"Hey, Maur. I was wondering if you have any news for us. Korsak and Frankie don´t have much..Apparently no one talks to their neighbors anymore."

Jane shrugged as she slowly moved closer.

"I´m sorry, Jane, but I have nothing for you either. We can only hope that CODIS gives us a match. If you could locate at least one of the Smith children we could at least ask them about their parents plans and use their DNA to find out if our victims are even who we think they are."

Maura glimpsed at her watch, "How is it already so late? I feel like I have done nothing today."

The blonde stood up and stretched herself before she gracefully walked over to greet her girlfriend properly. Soft lips met slightly rougher ones in a loving kiss.

"Maur, we practically have done nothing today. I tried to track people down who are more mysterious than 007 while the guys had the oh so amazing task of speaking to old people and only Spanish speaking housekeepers. You on the other hand did your best to find out what you could about those poor people. I know it´s frustrating to have nearly nothing but I´m sure there is something. We just haven't found it yet. Let´s go home early tonight. We can brainstorm over a nice meal and maybe we will have some ideas tomorrow. How does that sound to you, beautiful?"

Maura nodded since nothing sounded better than spending a slow evening with her girlfriend.

* * *

The women left their work hand in hand and picked up some sushi on their way home. Spending the rest of the night cuddled up on their couch, going through different scenarios that could have led to the horrible crime scene they had witnessed the night before.


	24. A Stroke Of Genius

**A Stroke Of Genius**

It had to wait a couple of days until they had their results. The DNA taken from the victims did not match any other DNA they had found in the house. With the help of junior Mr Smith they had even been able to contact the elderly couple who had promised to return to Boston as soon as possible. Now they were sure that their victims were not the Smiths.

Jane was more than frustrated since they had no clue who their corpses were nor why they were found dead in a house that did not belong to them. Maura had not had much to work with. Dealing with corpses who had no limbs or heads made it impossibly hard to track them down. She had been able to catalogue the tiny tattoo on the woman´s hip and she also had been able to tell that both her victims were most likely homeless since they did not seem to wash themselves regularly. The liver of the male victim also revealed an alcohol problem but none of that could help the squad to actually find out anything about who the poor people were that lay downstairs in the morgue. The frozen remains of their bodies were only covered with surgical cloth as they lay on the steel tables. It made Maura incredibly sad that she could not find out who those people were, that she could not give them back their dignity.

The whole force had been working none stop, always trying to find that tiny little piece of evidence that could actually tell them anything they could work with. Until the Smiths arrived there was no hope for new clues. Jane actually did not believe that the couple could even help them. They had been on their cruise for a while now and unless they had actually given their key to the perpetrator nothing new could come up.

Neither woman was talking about anything else by now. They kept brainstorming even when they came home. There was no better place for Jane to go through every possible scenario than on the couch, cuddled up to Maura while they were eating some kind of junk food which Maura surely never forgot to point out. Even though the petite doctor was overly concerned with her health, she could not think of anything better than a pizza or some Asian noodles when they had to work for so long. She was too tired to actually cook after such a day and Maura knew how much Jane loved her junk food. Minutes had like always turned to hours and the women decided to go to sleep since they knew they would have an early day tomorrow.

* * *

In the middle of the night Jane shot up from her bed. She had just had a stroke of genius. The raven haired had already turned towards where she could feel Maura´s warm body resting beside her before she decided against waking her beautiful blonde. Maura needed the sleep as much as she did and not even the idea she just had would justify Jane waking her up. This had to wait till the next morning. Wrapping her long limbs around her sleeping girlfriend again before she tried to fall asleep. Jane could only manage to slumber until the next morning though since the idea she just had continued to consume her mind.

When Maura woke up she was more than surprised to find dark orbs staring at her. She was still rubbing her tired eyes while Jane looked wide awake. Usually Maura had trouble to get Jane to wake and get up but today something must have woken her girlfriend.

Jane had propped herself onto her side and was currently drawing small patterns on her girlfriend´s creamy hip while she was waiting for Maura to fully gain consciousness.

"Maur?" she rasped.

"Mhm..?" her sleepy doctor hummed.

The brunette looked down at her beauty while she tried to collect her thoughts before she spoke, trying to make her idea as clear as possible for her overly tired mind.

"I had an idea..and I know that this will sound crazy but what if and yes I also know you hate to guess but please forget that for a second. What if those victims were not the first ones and what if there were similar cases to this one and what if they´re all related and we can find the killer over that? It´s just a gut feeling..So do you think it would be easy for us to find similar cases? Because I´m sure you did not have one of them already or you would have told me that, right?"

The blonde was rubbing her forehead, "You know those are a lot of what ifs..but if you have a gut feeling you should tell the guys about this and maybe you are right but as long as you don´t have any evidence to actually prove all your guesses I will not draw any conclusions. No I did not have any similar case before or I would have told you that. You do know that I never forget anything."

Jane nodded eagerly before she placed a loving kiss to Maura´s lips and then jumped up to take a quick shower. A smile had crept up on the blonde´s face as she looked after Jane. Seeing her girlfriend this excited was something she enjoyed very much. Especially after they had been frustrated about this case the last couple of days. Maura slowly got up and joined her detective in the shower before she went through her usual morning routine.

Jane who was now wide awake after she had had four cups of coffee, much to Maura´s dismay, was lively chatting about her idea on the entire way to work.

* * *

Maura was sitting in her office as Jane nearly bounced into the small room a few hours later. The blonde looked up as soon as she heard the footsteps of her woman. No one else walked the way Jane Rizzoli did.

"We got it Maur! I was right and there are more cases that are totally similar to the one we have. They are scattered all around Massachusetts and guess what?" Jane declared as she was leaning in the doorway.

"I don´t guess, Jane. You know that."

"Oh right, you´re a party pooper. Well the best thing is that all the couples were rich and they used the same travel agency as the Smiths. In addition to that all the other ME´s were sure that their victims were probably homeless or at least had drug and alcohol problems like ours. Now we just have to find out who in the travel agency booked all those trips or who could have known about the living situation of the couples and then we have our perpetrator."

The blonde had started to smile, "Well done, Jane. I hope we can find all of that out as quickly as possible before we find more corpses. Are the guys already on it?"

Jane nodded and then her gaze wandered to the clock that was hanging on the wall.

"The Smiths should be here soon. I promised to pick them up and take them to their home so they can check if anything has gone missing. Do you want to accompany me?"

Maura looked back down at her notes before she looked at Jane and got up. Her work was done here. Her notes were meticulous as always and there was nothing more she could find out about those two corpses by looking at them so she might as well accompany Jane and maybe the elderly couple could really help them.

"Yes, I would like that. We can ask them who they booked their trip with when we are at it. Maybe they can help us, right?"

The blonde extended her hand to Jane who immediately interlaced their fingers and kissed Maura´s cheek.

"Mhm, that is very right. Someday you could be a good cop, my love."

The women left hand in hand to pick up the Smiths from the airport.


	25. Laying Out The Bait

**A/N So here I am again. I truly am sorry for not having updated this story in a while. A worsening physical condition has made it impossible for me to write in the past month. Now that I´m back I hope that I will be able to publish my updates a lot sooner. **

**I hope you all enjoy my new chapter.**

* * *

**Laying Out The Bait**

Jane and Maura had bought themselves a snack on their way to the airport. The brunette had insisted on buying Maura a quinoa wrap since she knew that her beautiful girlfriend did not have anything for lunch. Jane herself had happily gotten a sandwich that was, as Maura pointed out, extraordinarily unhealthy. They were approaching arrivals while Jane was still munching on her sandwich.

* * *

The Smiths were a nice elderly couple. She, a tall woman in her late 60s with perfectly styled hair, was still shaken up about the events whereas her husband, a little older than his wife but still dressed impeccably, was calming her down.

Maura welcomed them as warmly as she could since she could imagine what a shock it must have been to find out that two people were killed, cut up and disposed in their house. A house they had spent a fortune on and which was decorated with love.

* * *

The detective had decided that it would be better to interview them in the Division Cafe since neither of them were a suspect. After talking to the couple for almost two hours, Jane and Maura knew at which company they had booked their trip and who their travel agent was. Both, husband and wife, were sure that the woman they were always booking their trips with could not be a malicious killer.

Jane was cradling her head in her hands as she kept reading her notes over and over again. The brunette was sure that at least someone in the travel agency must be a killer or that the killer must have access to their data. A deep frown was beginning to form on her face after she had checked up the employees of the travel agency. None of them had a criminal history and the only three employees without an alibi were women. Even though Maura never guessed she made the bold statement that she did not believe that the killer could possibly be a woman.

Setting a trap like Jane had suggested seemed to be their best shot.

* * *

A little later Korsak, Frankie, Jane and Maura were sitting in the bullpen while they were talking about Jane´s idea. The four of them were convinced that going through with this plan was probably the only chance they had to get the killer.

Frankie, Korsak and Jane were all on the same page that only Maura´s house would classify as a potential property of a rich couple so it was clear that they had to use her house as a stage scene. Since all the owners in whose houses victims had been found were seniors neither Jane nor Maura would have classified as lure. Korsak was the only detective that remotely classified as an elderly senior but without a stage wife even that would not help. The detectives were brain storming, going over possible candidates again and again as Angela entered the bullpen with doughnuts and coffee. She was sure that the detectives could do with some sort of refreshment since they had been working on the operation "Vacation Killer" for hours. Frankie and Korsak looked at each other as Angela entered the room.

"What are you looking at?" Angela´s eyes wandered back and forth between the two. "You´re planning something, aren´t you?"

"No..well you know..Korsak needs a wife" Frankie blurted out, his face reddening as soon as he realized how this might have sounded. "Um..You know a fake wife for this lure. You´re perfect for that, Ma. We have no female detective that is old enough."

Angela put her hands onto her hips as her face grew dark red. Not in embarrassment as her son´s had just a minute earlier, no in anger. She was fuming as she spoke.

"Old? Do you think I am old? Francesco Rizzoli Jr., have I not taught you any manners?"

A soft hand delicately slipped onto Angela´s arm and squeezed gently.

"You are in no way old, Angela. What Frankie meant was that we have no one else who could believably play Korsak´s wife and we really need your help. We would all appreciate it, right?" The blonde was looking at the other three who were sitting around the small table, nodding in unison.

After grumbling for a little while Angela reluctantly agreed to help them. Jane and Frankie both had to assure her that she would be in no kind of danger while she and Korsak were booking their fake trip to some place warm and nice.

They were planning the details of their operation while they kept brainstorming loudly. It took them a couple of hours to finish everything to their liking. The first part in which Korsak and Angela had to plant the trip was by far the easiest for them. The waiting and actually catching the killer would definitely be harder than that.

* * *

Maura was the only one in the room who did not look as stressed as the rest even though she was deeply worried about them using her house to catch a murderer, her face was scrunched up while she played with a strand of her hair.

Jane who had been worriedly observing her girlfriend placed her hand on a slim thigh and squeezed gently.

"It´ll be fine, honey. Don´t worry about it. You will stay at my place when we set the bait and I promise we will catch the guy before he can place his victims there. We are all sure he checked out the places before he disposed the corpses there. It´ll all be over soon."

With a small nod the blonde was shaking her perfectly formed loose curls.

"I´m sorry it´s just that there are so many memorabilia and art pieces in my house.." Her voice trailed off since she felt stupid for caring about material items this much.

"Babe? Look at me, please?" Jane´s voice was soft as she took Maura´s hands. "I know that you love your house and that you have put so much thought into decorating it. I promise that I won´t let anyone destroy it."

The blonde squeezed muscular hands "Thank you, Jane. Thank you very much."

A small smile had formed on her lips. She genuinely loved the woman in front of her and she genuinely loved how Jane always seemed to understand her, regardless of what was going on in her big brain.

* * *

The next day Angela was roaming through her closet, testing outfits and discarding them again. Her bed was covered in dresses, shirts and pants. As Jane walked into the small room she span around. A look of annoyance was spread on her face.

"I have nothing to wear! I really have nothing to wear. How am I supposed to look like a rich woman in this?" Picking up a fading blouse and holding it in front of her before Mama Rizzoli threw it back onto her bed.

Jane dropped onto the covered bed, "C´mon, Ma. That´s not true." Skimming the discarded clothes she was sitting on before the brunette shook her unruly curls.

"You might be right on this."

As she heard a door open downstairs she yelled.

"Maur? I think we need your help." Jane looked at her mother again and in an afterthought added "Bedroom!" so her girlfriend knew where to find them.

Already bouncing up and down as she entered the bedroom Maura instantly knew what her help was needed with.

"I see. Well this looks like we are going shopping Angela." The excitement that was rising in the blonde was openly visible.

"Maura, I don´t think I can pay for any expensive clothes and I´m sure the precinct doesn´t have any money for such shenanigans." Sinking down next to her daughter as she spoke. "Or do you have special funds for such missions?"

Jane was biting her lip in thought. "I don´t think we have that but I´m sure I can convince Cavanaugh of the importance of those clothes...so if..Maur? Could you please pay the bill for one expensive looking outfit and I promise I´ll make sure that you get your money back?"

The blonde only nodded. Of course she would do that. She did not even have to think about this since the money she had meant nothing to her. Of course she was thankful for even having these resources but she was always more than happy if she could help.

* * *

Both, Angela and Maura, had a lot of fun on their shopping trip and Angela was using the time to have a girl talk with Maura. Making sure that Maura knew how happy she was because Jane had found such a wonderful partner.

* * *

The next morning Angela´s new outfit was approved by the crew and even Korsak had put on his best suit. The two of them did a remarkable job at pretending to be a rich elderly couple that just wanted to get out of the city for a couple of months. At least Jane thought so as she was listening to the conversation over her headset.

The bait was lain out, now the killer just had to take it.


	26. Who Are You?

**A/N Thank you for your lovely reviews and messages. Since I promised to be better, here´s the next part.**

* * *

**Who are you?**

Since an occupied guesthouse might keep the killer away, not only Maura had to move in with Jane but Angela had to as well. The apartment was too small for the three of them and much to Maura´s and Jane´s dismay, they had no privacy anymore. Jane spent most of her time observing Maura´s house while the medical examiner worked more hours than usual. Angela´s nesting attempts were just too much for the girls.

After nothing had happened for a week, Jane was becoming discouraged.

* * *

The brunette walked into her girlfriend´s office and slumped down on the couch.

"What is wrong, Jane?"

"Nothing, Maur. This fucking idiot has still not shown up and there was nothing suspicious either." She groaned as she started to massage her scalp. "I can´t live with my mother any longer. I never have you to myself anymore and she´s watching us like a hawk. We can´t even use the couch anymore since she´s sleeping on it."

Long limbs spread out as the raven haired beauty whined loudly. "I need you, baby."

Maura delicately stood from her chair after she had watched Jane for a couple of minutes before she settled onto the couch next to the woman she loved. She gently pressed some kisses to Jane´s cheeks and temple before she covered chapped lips with her own smooth ones.

"Can´t Angela move in with Frankie?" the blonde mumbled.

"I don´t know" Jane spoke against the soft lips of her girlfriend. "I´ll make her move. I just need some peace and quiet and a lot of time with you, beautiful." The brunette continued kissing the woman next to her for a while before she slowly pulled away. "This will be interesting. I don´t think she´ll take this the right way. Oh god, ma will start accusing me of not loving her like I should love my mother. Do I have to tell her that she has to move out?"

Honey blonde curls bobbed up and down as Maura nodded. "You were the one complaining about your mother living with us so it is only fair that you tell her that in person. Not that I would miss her." Her cheeks reddened as the blonde shrugged apologetically. "I´m sorry. I love your mother but this is just too much."

A husky laugh erupted from Jane´s chest as she kissed a delicate cheekbone. "Don´t be sorry at all. I get that you can´t stand to be around my mother any longer. She can only be enjoyed in small doses." Strong arms pulled the blonde closer before Jane lifted her onto her lap, reconnecting her lips with plump ones so she could continue kissing the woman she loved.

"Ja...Jane...?" Maura mumbled as she slowly pulled back. "I thought you would want to tell your mother now. So that we can spend a nice evening at home. Unless you´re on observation duty tonight."

Detective Rizzoli started pouting like a three year old. "But Maur! I need to kiss my princess now to gain enough strength to fight against the mother dragon." Chocolate eyes connected with hazel ones as they widened and formed into the most adorable puppy look Jane could manage.

Maura could not help but chuckle as she looked at her adorable girlfriend. "Oh well then you shall have your kisses, my knight in shining armor."

Leaning in again to pepper the brunette´s lips in kisses. Fingers entangled into hair as the women kept kissing. Both of them getting more worked up by the minute.

The blonde pulled away breathlessly. "If we keep going like this I´ll need you to make love to me right here and now and as much as you will like that I don´t think that would be a good idea. I promise I´ll make it up to you tonight."

"Fine" the brunette whined. "Actually it´s not fine. Can we please make love now?"

As Maura was gazing into Jane´s eyes, trying to contemplate if she should just let go and give into her urge, the detective's phone buzzed.

"No! No! No!" the lean detective cursed as she looked at her phone. "I have to go. Cavanaugh is having a tactical conference with the team. We are either getting our asses fried for wasting all this money or he will congratulate us on this awesome idea. I think the first will happen. I´m sorry, sweetheart. I would much rather have stayed with you. Making love to you would have been better. I love you." Leaning in to catch a last kiss before Jane lifted Maura off her lap and got up. "See you tonight."

Maura returned the sweet kiss lovingly. "I love you too, Jane. Don´t let Cavanaugh make you feel bad about your idea. I think it´s brilliant. I´ll see you tonight."

* * *

In the early evening Maura returned to Jane´s apartment to find it emptied of Angela´s belongings. On the kitchen counter lay a note stating:

_"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, did I not raise you right? You really had to throw your own mother out? Gladly Frankie loves me._

_The pasta in the fridge is for Maura. Not for you, Jane!"_

Maura could not help but grin at the note. She took a deep breath before she stripped out of her clothes and prepared herself a relaxing bath. She was relieved that Angela had moved to Frankie's for the time remaining. As much as she loved Jane´s mother, even she could use some free time from Mama Rizzoli. She enjoyed her bath with a glass of red wine until the water cooled down. Maura wrapped her delicate figure into a fluffy towel and then changed into some lounge clothes. The blonde even took some of the pasta to satisfy her hunger while she was waiting for Jane.

* * *

It was a dark night. Jane had decided to stop by at the observation scene and was now joking with Korsak. Suddenly she saw a shadow move and without hesitation she leapt after it.

Jane was sitting on the chest of a voluptuous man or as she would have called him, a fat man.

"Who are you?" The detective was nearly shouting as she shook the figure beneath her as good as possible. Her nerves were on edge and she just could not contain her anger anymore.

"Samuel Kingsley" a sly grin spread on the man´s face as she held the gaze with Jane Rizzoli.

This was too easy. He could not be telling the truth. Jane´s mind was racing as her face contorted in a mixture of disgust and mistrust. This guy was definitely not saying the truth.

"Who the fuck are you?! Stop lying now!" Jane demanded loudly as backup was finally approaching. Two officers were taking over, cuffing the man and starting to lead him away as he started laughing.

The raven haired detective was still gasping for air as she returned to Korsak.

"For someone this fat he really put up a fight. Do you think this could be our guy?"

"I don´t know, Jane. I really don´t know." the older detective massaged the back of his neck. "I think we should keep hiding out here until we know if he is our perp. Maybe he will be more cooperative after a night in a cell. Go home, Jane. We have this under control."

"Thank you, Vince." Jane nodded as she slowly turned away.

Her mind was still occupied with their possible perpetrator as she made her way home.

* * *

Entering her apartment she could already see a couple of blonde strands hanging over the back of the couch. She made her way around the couch to find Maura curled up under a blanket. The blonde was fast asleep. Jane picked her up as carefully as she could and carried her girlfriend over into the bedroom, tucking her in and kissing her forehead before she took a quick shower. She ignored her mother´s note on purpose as she quickly gulped down a plate of pasta herself.

Joining Maura shortly after and pulling her sleeping form onto her chest.

Jane closed her eyes as she waited for sleep.


	27. Back To Square One

**A/N I´m going on vacation for the next two weeks. In that time I might not be able to update my story at all and I apologise for that.**

**I´ll see you all in a little while and hopefully with a couple of updates.**

**I hope you´ll all have a good time!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Back To Square One **

The man was sweating heavily. His thick knuckles were covered in dark hair and if he hadn't looked so miserably in his dirty suit he would have been scary. His face had some bruises she didn't see yesterday and Jane assumed that he might have been roughed up by some officers. A method that was as successful as it was illegal. Most officers provoked their suspects to a point where they got aggressive and the officers could easily justify to roughen them up a little.

Jane took one deep breath before she stepped into the dim interrogation room.

"Who are you?"

Even though he had been interrogated before the man hadn't said a word. He had only asked for the detective that had tackled him last night. Jane was sure that leaving him in a tiny cell for the night would help with the job she was about to do. She had to find out who the man was. She had to know if he had a criminal record and if he was indeed the guy they were looking for. But without a confession they had nothing to keep him in here any longer.

A sly grin was still spread on the fat cheeks of the man in front of her.

"I already told you my name. How many more names do you need?"

"Oh just one would be enough for me. Your real name. How about that for starters?" Jane's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"You know I don't need to tell you anything at all. You can't keep me here any longer and you know that."

"But I'm sure you will tell me everything. It's better that way. You know we can do this the hard way too. Whatever you prefer. When I'm done with you you'll be crying for your mommy."

A loud laugh roared through the room. "I bet you aren't as hard as you pretend to be, honey. I can see that you have a pretty soft core."

* * *

Jane decided that it wouldn't get her anywhere if she kept going at this rate. Wordlessly she stood up and left. Slamming the door as soon as she had exited the room. Hopefully the prints they had taken would give them a hint as to who he was. Jane was praying that they got a hit on AFIS.

After she had entered the bullpen she immediately went to Frankie to ask him if they had any new leads. Unfortunately AFIS had not produced a hit yet. There was still hope though. While she was waiting Jane decided that she should have lunch with her girlfriend instead of mindlessly staring at her computer screen.

* * *

Maura Isles was leaning over one of the corpses they had found. She had been reading her notes over and over again as she felt like she had missed something. That's why she had taken the corpse out again and was once more examining it. The medical examiner was mumbling more to herself than to anyone else. Not having heard Jane's struts, she jumped as two strong arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Guess who..." a hoarse and very familiar voice rasped into her ear.

"Jane" a smile had crept onto Maura's lips. Putting her notes down she turned around to face her lanky detective. "I thought you would be stuck in an interrogation. What are you doing here?"

Jane shrugged "I'm not getting anything out of the guy so I figured we could have lunch while I'm waiting for news. Well I'm more hoping for a hit on AFIS but I really have no idea what to do if we won't get that. This guy really knows his rights and he probably won't say anything at all."

Maura's face scrunched up in a frown. "What if I'll try to help you after lunch? You know I took psychology classes while I was at university. I might be able to read your suspects reactions to your questions." The blonde's head titled adorably to one side as she kept looking up at the beautiful woman in front of her.

"Sure" Jane smiled down at the blonde before she lovingly kissed her. "Maybe you can really tell us more about that guy." The detective took a delicate hand into her own. "So are you ready to go?"

Maura looked back at the steel table before she slowly nodded.

"Yes I am." Raising her voice as she was calling for Susie. "Criminalist Chang, would you please bag and freeze the corpse again?"

"Of course, Doctor Isles" came the prompt answer.

"Thank you, Susie." Maura turned back to Jane. "Now I'm good to go. Well.." she was looking down at their hands and then up at Jane again. "I would highly recommend that we go and wash our hands. Actually we have to wash our hands."

Jane's face contorted in disgust. "Are you telling me that you were touching the corpse with that hand?" She was not sure if she could just let go of Maura's hand without hurting the doctor's feelings but the thought of touching something that had been in a corpse was too much for her and so she let go immediately.

"No I was not. That would be highly unsanitary Jane! But since we are in fact in a morgue we cannot ever be careful enough. Oh don't look at me like that. Just go and wash your hands."

Shaking her head as she followed the tall brunette. Maura made sure that Jane was washing her hands without missing a single bit while she was scrubbing her own hands carefully.

* * *

Lunch was a much needed distraction for Jane and even though she had a hard time to focus on her food and her girlfriend she was glad about having time to spend with Maura. Since her beauty had been asleep when she had come home the night before, Jane had only seen her for a short amount of time during the morning. Watching Maura eat had something very calming about it and Jane was a little disappointed when she saw that her break was nearly over.

* * *

As promised Maura came down to the bullpen with Jane. To the detectives dismay their suspects print was not stored in AFIS. Massaging her scalp as she was mentally preparing for a second interrogation.

Maura was watching Jane before she entered the room next to the interrogation room. Looking through the glass of the one sided mirror she crinkled her nose.

_She knew that guy. Where had she seen him before?_

As she was biting her lip it hit her.

_Wasn't that her new neighbor?_

Maura stepped outside again quickly and caught Jane by the arm as the brunette was just about to enter the interrogation room. "I know him. He's one of my neighbors..well only for like two weeks. His name is Ed..or Edward Sinclair. At least I think so."

"Thank you, Maura. Let's see what he was looking for in your backyard. If you want to you can watch this." With that Jane entered the room.

* * *

"Mr Sinclair?" Jane was pleased with herself as she watched the man's face scrunch up in surprise.

"How..?"

"Oh well I had help from someone who knows who you are."

With a loud smack the man was slapping his own forehead.

"Maura...I should not have introduced myself to her..How dumb am I?"

"What were you doing in Doctor Isle's backyard?" Jane was fuming.

_What right did that filthy guy have to call her Maura by her first name?_

"I.." looking at the angry detective in front of her he sighed and gave up. "I wanted to watch her. She usually showers at that time of the day and well I enjoy the view. You have to admit that she's hot. I mean you're living with her..? You're hot too but well she's like a hot angel. I think I should ask her out. Could you intervene in my favor?"

Jane was only staring at the man. Her face had turned red in anger.

_How could he dare to say that? How could someone even dare to think like that? Oh my god. Maura is hearing all of that._

Without a word Jane got up and left the room.

Maura left the observation room the second Jane was stepping into the hallway.

The brunette sighed "Well I guess he is not our perp but he truly disgusts me."

Maura was wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

"He disgusts me too. I'm proud of you for not losing it. You did a good job in there."

"Thank you, baby. But now we kinda have to start from the beginning to find that guy."

With that Jane relaxed into the arms of her beautiful woman.


	28. Guess Who

**A/N As you may have noticed my updates have become slightly infrequent and I apologize for that. I am suffering from tendinitis which makes it hard for me to write at some points.**

**Also life has a tendency of getting in the way of writing.**

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

**Thank you for sticking with me and this story.**

* * *

**Guess Who...**

Another week of draining observations had gone by.

A week since Maura´s new neighbor had turned out to be a stalker and a week since she had filed a restraining order against him, Jane had been satisfied to know that Mr Sinclair would not get away with stalking her girlfriend.

It had also been another week filled with long work hours and too little time spent with her beautiful blonde.

Maura was still staying in Jane´s apartment and much to her dismay, she had to spend most nights alone. She was craving Jane´s touches by now. She was craving them more than she would ever admit. The medical examiner had wanted to tell Jane her cravings but seeing how tired her detective was caused her to keep quiet. The medical examiner kept reminding herself that this case would not go on forever and that she would get her girlfriend back as soon as it was over. But even though she knew all of this, Maura was growing more and more restless as her sexual frustration rose.

* * *

Nine days after they had crossed paths with the stalker, Maura woke up in the middle of the night. The sheets next to her were empty and cold and a frown crossed her soft features as she saw the numbers on Jane´s alarm glow through the dark. 2 am.

_Where was Jane? Was she working again? Didn´t she have a nightshift last night?_

Maura slowly got up to get herself a glass of water as she felt how dry her lips were. She was absentmindedly pulling Jane´s jersey down, which she had been wearing for the past few nights, as she was walking into the kitchen.

The blonde could hear uneven breathing coming from the couch and stepped close, finding her detective splayed out on the cushions. A small smile creased angelic features before the guilt set in with a pang.

_Jane was sacrificing all her free time for her job and she was thinking about her own pleasure? _

Maura shook her smooth curls as she silently cursed at herself.

Knowing Jane, the blonde was sure that her detective would sleep peacefully through the night despite of her uncomfortable looking position. Before she left for bed again she spread a blanket over the lean body splayed out on the couch and pressed a loving kiss into unruly hair.

* * *

The next morning Maura woke her girlfriend with coffee and a breakfast that she would have discarded as unhealthy junk food but she knew that Jane could never resist a good egg and bacon sandwich.

Time was passing and by now the team was on edge.

Every single one of them wanted to close the case and they all were anxious as to when they might finally have a breakthrough.

Jane was tethering in between anger and hopelessness.

After all this had been her idea.

Even Maura had a hard time cheering Jane up when she felt like this.

The detective was afraid that she had wasted their time and money with their 24/7 observation of Maura´s house. Not only she herself but also her friends, family and the woman she loved were suffering due to all the extra hours everyone was doing.

* * *

Another sleepless night was laying ahead of Jane and Korsak. The lanky detective had sent her brother home after he had had the day shift and Korsak was replacing another young colleague of theirs. Strong hands were cradling a travel mug filled with coffee as Jane was silently beating herself up.

_Could I have been wrong from the start? Why did my gut even tell me that this might work? How could I mess up like this?_

She was lost in her thoughts as Korsak suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Jane! Jane, have you heard that? We have to go! Stop dreaming, now!"

Jane snapped out of her thoughts while Korsak was already running to the back of Maura´s house. Now she had heard what he had been hearing way before her. There were footsteps and then she could clearly hear glass shattering.

As Jane was reaching the backdoor she found Korsak already sitting on a compact looking figure, all dressed in black and cursing violently. Jane could see that the window of Maura´s backdoor was broken and that the person on the ground was lying in them. While Korsak was getting up and pulling the suspect up with him, Jane removed the hood that was covering his face. A surprise gasp left the detectives lips, raven curls flew through the air as she was shaking her head in disbelief.

The person trying to break into Maura´s was a woman.

* * *

It took Jane the whole way back to the precinct to gain back her composure. They all, including Maura, had been sure that they were looking for a man but now they were bringing back this butch looking and built woman.

"Why don´t you tell me who you are?" Jane sat down at the interrogation table. She had been hoping that the woman in front of her would talk but she was only staring into her cup of coffee. "What were you doing at Dr Isles´ house?"

"Dr. Isles? Who´s that?" the sandy haired woman looked truly baffled and for the first time she was looking Jane right in the eye. "I wasn´t at her house.."

"Who´s house were you at then?" a sly smile had spread on detective Rizzoli´s face. She was sure she had collared the woman.

"I..I..Ugh. Fine. It´s the Jones´ house you caught me at.."

"Wrong. The Jones' don´t exist. We got you."

"They exist! They booked a trip at the company I work for..I saw their itinerary!"

As the last word left her lips the woman realized she had just blown it. She had trapped herself. Her hand flew to her own forehead and landed with a slap as she chastised herself.

* * *

Jane returned home in the early morning hours and after taking a quick shower she flopped down on her bed and cuddled up to a sleeping Maura. She was determined to tell Maura about the case and how it turned out tomorrow, over breakfast, but for now she needed at least a few hours of sleep.

Over a short stack of pancakes and a steaming coffee a still tired Jane began to recap the events of the past evening for Maura.

"Ok..so first of all, I´m sorry that your backdoor window got broken..." the raven haired beauty was quickly pressing her finger to soft lips as they were about to move. "...and second of all, please ask your questions when I´m done?" Hazel eyes found chocolate ones and the blonde who was sitting in front of her gave her a small nod.

"Korsak and I heard something in your backyard and well the old man was faster than I was. Truth be told I was day dreaming. So he was at the suspect before me and he took them down, sadly after they had destroyed your window. You won´t ever believe that but when I took the hood of our suspect´s face we found out that it´s a woman. We were looking for a man all along and then we find out we have all been wrong? Like we never thought a woman was capable of doing such damage to the victims but you should have seen her. She looks like a bodybuilder. Her arms are like...like..." Jane was looking around to find anything she could compare the perpetrators arm to. Her eyes fell onto her muscular thigh and she decided to settle for that, "...like my thigh. Uh well I don´t think that´s of too much importance so I guess I should go back to the essentials. Our perpetrators name is Susan Maier and well first she did not want to talk but then I got her. She really bought our story and she had no idea that it was your house she was trying to break into. After I got that first piece of information out of her she literally began to sing. The next two victims would have been dead by now. I mean she really ordered them to come to your house, bribing them with booze."

Jane was noticing how Maura´s brows began to furrow. Even though the blonde was not interrupting her, Jane knew that her girlfriend wanted to ask a question. "Oh I know, Miss Isles wants to know why. Right?" A firm nod reassured Jane and she resumed her story. "Mrs Maier grew up with abusive parents. Both of them were heavy drinkers and her mother was a heroin addict, which she blames her father for. Well she´s been married and her husband disappeared under suspicious circumstances. That´s at least what the paperwork was stating. Turns out he was her first victim and to be honest I don´t think he saw it coming. She said he deserved it but looking him up I simply can´t find a reason why. And no I don´t think he mistreated her. At least the doctors who checked up on her couldn't find any recent broken bones or fractures. All of her injuries occurred during her childhood. We know that she didn´t only kill her husband or the two victims we found. She had been on a rampage throughout the East Coast. We found 4 more similar cases, in addition to the ones we found earlier in this investigation. I´m afraid there might be more. Mrs Maier justified her crimes by stating that her victims simply did not deserve to live since they were…and now I am quoting her – bad excuses for human beings with addictions and no home to call their own. Which is in no way an excuse to kill, well to me and to every clear thinking human being."

Jane´s face had grown red with anger as she recalled her interrogation from the night before. Maura who saw the expressions on her girlfriend´s face change, reached over the table and took strong hands into her soft ones.

"I´m sorry. I didn´t mean to get angry at this again." The brunette continued with a softer voice. "I just can´t understand how someone could ever excuse harming another person. That´s all."

Squeezing Maura´s hands before she finished her pancakes. Jane noticed that Maura hadn´t said anything even though she herself had stopped talking and she quickly added,

"Uh..I´m done now."

"I suspected so, Jane", she was softly smiling at her girlfriend as she resumed her sentence. "I just don´t know what to say to all of this. I understand your anger. Having seen the victims and knowing why they had to die such a horrible death makes me angry too. Sometimes I really despise our work."

* * *

Maura was shaking her head in disgust as she emptied the table.

Sometimes her job made her lose hope in humanity and if she didn´t love her work this much she would have already quit. But who if not her would speak for the dead? Who would even try to give them some of their dignity back?

Lost in their thoughts the women slowly cleaned the dishes and then made their way to work, hoping that Mrs Maier would not plead to be mentally ill and that she would actually serve a fair punishment for the several murders she had committed.


	29. Nightly Delights

**A/N I know it´s been a while and I am truly sorry I wasn´t able to frequently update this story. I just moved countries and I´ve been busy settling into my new accommodation. Since uni is starting next week I won´t have much time to write stories anymore but I´m confident that I can manage to finish this story.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Nightly Delights**

Maura finished work early while Jane was still trying to organise her files and all the statements she had collected from the Maier case. Jane´s thoughts were wandering to her girlfriend from time to time as she continued to scribble some afterthoughts onto post it notes. The brunette was sure that her beauty was packing their stuff up so that they could move back to the blonde's house later that evening. Having never felt at home in her apartment Jane didn´t mind to go back to Maura´s. Actually she was looking forward to going back to their house. She had been calling it their house in her head for a while now and she just hoped that it would be officially their house soon.

Even though she was growing impatient, the brunette made sure that her notes were meticulous before she put the files away and turned off her computer. Heading out the door only seconds later.

* * *

Maura had indeed been busy working in Jane´s apartment. Not just with packing up their stuff. She had actually made quick work of packing their bags before she had headed into the bathroom to take a soak, shaving her legs even though she knew they were smooth and making sure she was fully prepared for the evening she had planned. After her bath, Maura carefully dried herself off, taking extra care when putting lotion on her already perfect milky skin. She knew Jane liked the shade of her skin and the way it felt under her hands.

The blonde headed back into the bedroom as soon as she was finished in the bathroom and took the only two items of clothing she hadn´t packed. Not that you could call the dark blue combination of a see through lace bra and thong clothing. Maura quickly put the items on and made herself comfortable in Jane´s bed. Propping herself up on her side, she made sure her body was perfectly displayed. Doctor Isles threw one last glance at the clock, 8:10pm, before she nodded contently. Jane should be home soon.

* * *

Jane Rizzoli pulled up in front of her apartment, parking her car and skipping up the stairs. Her plan was to grab her bags and her girlfriend and to head back to their house as quickly as possible.

The brunette unholstered her weapon as soon as she had entered the apartment and put it away safely before she called out: "Honey, I´m home."

She was quietly chuckling to herself as she heard those words coming from her lips. She had never thought she would be the kind of person who would call her girlfriend honey but here she was. Not that she ever thought that she would even have a longtime girlfriend, or a boyfriend matter of fact. But Maura just stole her way into the detective´s heart and Jane had never loved anyone like she loved her blonde.

Jane walked straight into the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge and opening it in one swift motion. _Where was Maura? _The brunette was about to call out for her girlfriend again until she heard the well known and honey laced voice floating through the apartment.

"Bedroom.."

Hearing one single word come from Maura usually meant one thing and Jane was definitely looking forward to that. Her usually eloquently spoken girlfriend would only respond in one word replies if she was horny and didn´t want to spend too much time on banalities.

Swaggering into the bedroom while she took another sip of her beer. Jane choked on her beverage as soon as she saw her girlfriend.

"Oh god..Maur.."

* * *

A smug grin had formed on the honey blonde´s lips, she lifted her hand and made a `come here´ gesture with her finger.

Jane put down her beer bottle and flopped down on the mattress next to her perfect girlfriend.

Her hand instantly found its way onto Maura´s curvaceous hip and Jane began to stroke the soft skin under her fingers.

Maura leaned forward and captured Jane´s lips in a searing kiss before she whispered seductively.

"I've missed you the past couple of weeks, darling."

Speaking against soft lips the brunette responded: "I noticed. I´m sorry this case took up all of our us time, babe. I´m all yours now though."

Jane gently squeezed the subtle hip under her hand before she pushed Maura onto the mattress, climbing on top of the blonde only seconds later. Chocolate eyes roamed over milky breasts, covered in blue lace and then down a perfectly shaped body just to make their way up again and back to hazel orbs.

"You´re so beautiful." Jane rasped in a breathless voice before she leaned down and kissed her way down Maura´s jaw and to the tops of her breasts. A wet mouth enclosed a lace clad nipple and sucked gently until the small nub turned stiff. Maura´s breath hitched and she could already feel the wetness pooling in between her legs, she pressed her thighs together to get some kind of friction as Jane pushed her thigh in between Maura´s legs. The blonde immediately bucked into the strong thigh.

"Too many clothes.." she wasn´t able to form any more words as Jane continued to work away on her nipples. Caressing both of them with equal attention. Hearing those words Jane quickly stripped out of her clothes and underwear and then unhooked Maura´s bra. A sigh left pink lips as cool air hit Maura´s hard nipples. Jane´s hand snuck in between their bodies as her head lowered back to the blonde´s breasts. Jane loved to feel the full mounds under her hands or mouth. The brunette pressed down on Maura´s center, she could feel the wetness increase and pushed Maura´s thong down her legs. Her strong thumb found Maura´s nerve bundle immediately and she pressed down just to hear the woman beneath her shudder and writhe. Jane decided to put her flushed fiancé out of her misery and gently eased two fingers into the blonde. Maura´s back arched at the intrusion and a loud moan erupted from her chest. With Jane pumping into her and her thumb pressing down onto her clit it wouldn´t take Maura long to come undone. Her fingers dug into the brunette´s back while Maura thrust her hips into Jane´s hand with every pump of her fingers. Her insides were already clenching down on her girlfriend´s fingers. Only seconds later her whole body started to shudder and Jane´s lips fell from her lips as her orgasm washed over her.

* * *

Now Jane was smugly grinning. Nothing could make her heart swell more than seeing the woman she loved come undone under her hands. When Maura´s body became too sensitive Jane stopped caressing the blonde´s clit and slowly pulled out of her again. Licking her fingers clean with a hum before she pulled the still quivering body into her arms.

"I love you, Maura. So so much."


	30. The End

**A/N: Since my last update univeristy has been kicking my butt and I spent every free second with my girlfriend so there has not been much time to write (except in my overly boring lectures)**

**So finally here's my last update. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The End**

Months had passed since they had finished up one of their hardest cases yet. Everything had returned to normal. Angela to the guesthouse and Jane and Maura to their home.

* * *

Jane was nervously fidgeting with the small box in the pocket of her pantsuit bottoms. A garment that was perfectly tailored to her beautiful stature. It was a mild summer evening, nearly a year after she had confessed her feelings to Maura and she was wearing her best button down shirt. Her usually unruly curls were smooth and shiny as she had paid special attention to her looks this evening. She looked at herself one last time before she left to pick up her girlfriend.

Detective Rizzoli had reserved a table in the best Italian restaurant in town and she was hoping Maura would enjoy the food as much as she herself would. Jane had gotten ready at her apartment which was unlike her since she had been living in Maura's house for a while now. She had never officially moved in but without even talking about it they had moved most of her stuff over to Maura's. But tonight Jane had felt the need to get ready alone. The evening she had planned was supposed to be the most perfect evening ever and she wanted to surprise Maura with her outfit and the rest of their date.

* * *

Maura only knew that tonight's date required evening attire and since she didn't know where they would be going she simply picked out her favorite black dress. Well, simply wasn't quite the right word for the process it took for her to figure out what to wear. Basically it had taken her forever. Maura had changed into almost every evening outfit she owned which took her all afternoon, until she finally decided to put on the little black dress. Afterwards, applying a thin layer of makeup before she used dark grey eye shadow to create a stunning smoky eye makeup, knowing that it would make her eyes stand out. Maura kept the rest of her makeup simple and only teased her hair a little. Topping her outfit off with a simple golden necklace, she looked into the mirror one last time and left the bathroom.

Just as her golden heel met the wooden floor at the bottom of her stairs with a 'click' the doorbell rang. A wide smile formed on the blonde's lips and she opened the door for her girlfriend.

Pecking the brunette's lips before she admired the dark suit her girlfriend was clad in.

"Wow, Jane. You look stunning." Maura had never seen Jane in such attire and she had to admit that she loved it.

"Right back at you, baby." Jane rasped as her eyes travelled up and down her girlfriend's body. "You look gorgeous as always."

Jane waited until Maura had grabbed her purse before she offered her arm to the blonde beauty. Guiding her out of the house and into the car after Maura had made sure that she locked her home. The drive to the restaurant was relatively short. Jane was too nervous to make small talk so she settled for concentrating on the road instead of talking.

* * *

To Jane's delight Maura liked the restaurant she picked, the food was excellent and after she had consumed half a glass of wine, also a rare sight, Jane felt comfortable enough to start a conversation. Maura had noticed that her girlfriend was quieter than she usually was and she was wondering what was going on. She enjoyed the food tremendously and to her delight even Jane seemed to get back into her normal form halfway through sharing a starter with the blonde.

Dinner continued as usual with the two of them chatting and making the other try their dish.

Jane´s nerves were acting up again when she realized that they had nothing but dessert left to order. She licked her lips. Playing with the small box as the waiter with their dessert slowly approached their table. Her hand enclosed the tiny velvety box and detective Rizzoli felt her palm get sweaty. This wasn't like her. Jane Clementine Rizzoli who tackled and arrested a countless number of criminals every day wasn't a nervous person. The biggest and scariest perpetrators didn't make her nervous but a honey blonde Googlemouth did. In fact Maura could do this to Jane without moving or even blinking.

Jane had practiced the speech she was about to give in front of the mirror for weeks. She knew what she wanted to say but looking at the beautiful woman sitting in front of her sent her into a frenzy. Suddenly every word she had wanted to say left her mind. Being on one knee in front of Maura had caused her nerves to set in and she was helplessly searching for her voice.

_Oh come on, Jane. Snap out of it already. You look like an idiot. You can't go down on one knee in front of this beauty and then gasp like a fish out of the water. _

Jane's inner turmoil was visible on her well sculpted features. Maura began to smile as she looked into this beautiful face, wide chocolate eyes and black brows furrowed in confusion. In fact she found this speechless Jane extremely adorable.

* * *

A soft touch brought Jane back to reality.

Shaking her unruly curls as she cleared her throat, "Sorry. I must look like an idiot...I swear I practiced this but looking at you...You're just so beautiful and I don't know what I was going to say anymore...I.."

"Jane, honey, everything is ok. You could never look like an idiot to me."

Maura´s reassuring words gave Jane the courage to ask the question she had been wanting to ask for so long.

In a shaky voice she rasped, "Maura Dorthea Isles, my beautiful Googlemouth, my soul mate and the woman I've been looking for all my life would you do me the honor and allow me to marry you?"

Maura instantly nodded. She didn´t have to think about Jane´s proposal for one second. She had been anticipating this but she was still speechless for a minute.

"Yes..Yes..I will!" Maura accepted the diamond ring with the brightest smile Jane had ever seen on her lips and slightly watery eyes. Leaning down to her detective to place a loving kiss to soft lips before Maura marveled at the beautiful princess cut engagement ring from Tiffany´s. This ring was perfect; it was exactly what she had been dreaming of all her life.

Both women sat down again to finish their meal.

"I love this ring, Jane. It´s so beautiful."

"Just like you, my love. I can't wait to make you Mrs. Maura Isles-Rizzoli."

With just three words Maura had made Jane the happiest woman alive.

The End...or is it?

* * *

**Every story needs to come to an end sometime and I decided that for this one this is the end. Thank you all for your support; for liking, following and commenting on my story.**

**This has been my first story on here and also the first story I have ever written. **

**You all have been awesome to accompany me on this ride.**

**I have some different stories planned but I'm not sure when I'll be having the time to write them. There will be a sequel to this story but I can't tell you any certain dates when it'll be posted. **


End file.
